Tempus Futurae
by Flower princess11
Summary: During a trip into the ghost zone, Danny accidentally gets sent into the future and is shock to discover that A) His secret is out and he's famous, B) Ghosts are now living peacefully in Amity Park and C) He's MARRIED and to the last person he would ever expect . Will Danny be able to get back home before he messes up time…again…
1. Don't touch ANYTHING

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae  
**

 _ **Chapter** **1** **: Don't touch anything!  
**_

It was a dull and dreary day in the dark and creepy Ghost Zone as many ghosts were just going on with their afterlives or whatever. However, in one area, a white haired ghost in a black jumpsuit was looking at a man made map while two human teenagers were looking in confusion.

The ghost was named Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton, the famous/infamous half ghost defender of Amity Park. Inside the Specter Speeder were his two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Exactly why are we doing this again?..."Sam asked sarcastically to her half ghost friend.

"I told you, I want to go see Frostbite and show him how my ice powers are coming alone, I still think he has some tips for me to learn…'Danny said to his friends.

"I mean, we all got to admit, when it comes to ice, Frostbite is the master…besides, he's one of the only ghosts that like me and the only one who'd even bother to help me out…"Danny said to his friends.

"Let's just hurry, I miss my 1:00 feeding…" Tucker whined dramatically, while his friends ignored him.

"Alright, so which way to the far frozen again?...'Sam asked.

"Well it's that…way?...'Danny said as he found himself in an unfamiliar area.

He didn't know where he was and Sam sensed this and frowned.

"We're lost, aren't we?...'Sam said in annoyance.

"No…We're not lost…I…I just think that maybe we took a wrong turn…" Danny said weakly as he tried to figure out his location.

'Now I miss my 1:05 feeding, I'm not going to make it…'Tucker said dramatically.

"I mean it Danny, we don't have the Infi-map and we're lost…. Ask for directions!...'Sam nagged.

"From who? This dead tree here…" Danny said sarcastically to a rotting tree that was on a floating rock.

"Excuse me Mr. Tree, can you please tell us how to get to the Far Frozen from here…'Danny said sarcastically while Sam wasn't looking amused.

Unfortunately, it seems the tree had sentience and came alive and growled at the ghostly teenager.

 ** _"NO!..."_** The ghostly tree screeched at him, scaring Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"S-Sorry…My bad,…Thanks anyway…."Danny said as he and his friends tried to get away from it. They flew fast until they managed to lose it.

"Now what are we going to do?...' Sam asked in exasperation.

"Wait, I think I know this area…'Danny said as he looked around to a familiar part of the zone.

He looked ahead and saw Clock Tower, Clockwork's home.

"There's Clockwork's place…Maybe he can help us…'Danny said optimistically as he flew ahead.

"Finally, someone who can actually tell us where to go…'Sam said in relief.

"And maybe have snacks too…'Tucker said as the Specter Speeder followed Danny.

* * *

 _At Clock Tower_

The members of Team Phantom soon entered the ghostly Clock tower, but did not see the ghostly time master anywhere.

"Clockwork…It's us….Danny, Sam and Tucker…'Danny called out but was surprised to see that the area was empty.

"Yo Clockwork, where are you?...'Tucker called out.

"It looks like he's not home…"Sam said in frustration.

'It's weird, if Clockwork is supposed to see all, shouldn't he have seen that we were going to show up today…'Tucker said out loud.

"Look, here's a note…" Danny said as he picked up a nearby note on a table.

 _"To Danny, Sam and Tucker…I know that you are due to stop by my home today but I had business with the Observants at this time and I cannot greet you properly….I have left a map with directions to the Far Frozen as you were going to request and there are some trail mix for Tucker's appetite…Have a safe trip…signed C.W…"_ Danny read the note out loud and soon looked to see a map and some trail mix.

"I got to say, he really does know how to prepare…'Sam said, happy that they now at least had a map.

"Thank you Clockwork…." Tucker said happily as he took the snack, sure it wasn't meat but a guy's got to eat.

'Wait there's more…P _.S. You're welcome Tucker…Also, just make sure that you guys don't touch_ _ **ANYTHING**_ _in my tower and this means you Danny…_ 'Danny read, until he registered the last part.

 ** _"Hey…_** 'Danny said in an almost offended tone at how he was signaled out in the letter.

"Let's just get out of here, before Murphy Law kicks in…'Sam said, wanting to get out of here.

"Lets…I only got enough snack energy in me for the next five minutes…'Tucker said as he ate the last of the trail mix.

However, before they could leave, Danny accidentally tripped over a small box, unintentionally opening it up, making what looked to be a time medallion fall out.

"Too late…"Sam muttered as she just realized that they ended up doing something they shouldn't have.

"Oh man…" Danny said as got up and realized what happened. He knocked down one of Clockwork's time medallions, just 30 seconds after he told him not to touch anything in the tower.

He was about to pick it up, before Sam called him….

"Danny, Clockwork said not to touch anything…" Sam reminded.

"I already knocked this over Sam by accident, so let me put it back in its place and I'll apologize to Clockwork when I see him…" Danny said as he picked it up.

However, Danny couldn't help but notice that this time medallion was different from the rest in Clockwork's collection…. Instead of saying CW on it, it had an unusual word on it.

 _"Tempus Futurae_ …" Danny unintentionally read out loud.

That was when Danny realized he did something he shouldn't have done, when the medallion suddenly started glowing brightly, nearly blinded the three members of Team Phantom.

'What's going on here?..."Tucker shouted as he tried to shield his eyes.

 **'Danny**! What did you do?...'Sam shouted.

 ** _"I…I don't know…_** 'Danny said as he tried to block the light and see what was happening.

Unfortunately, the light soon glowed brighter and ended up consuming Danny in its aura. After a moment, the blinding light was gone.

"Man, what was that?...'Tucker said as he tried to rub his eyes, still temporarily blinded by the brightness..

"Now can we get out of here Danny…'Sam asked as she waited for her vision to fully return.

However, she received no answer and that's when her senses returned to its regular point. She saw that Danny was gone and the strange medallion was in his place.

 ** _"DANNY?..."_** Tucker and Sam shouted in sync, unable to believe it.

"Where is he?...'Tucker asked in a frantic tone as he searched around the tower.

"I don't know…'Sam said, feeling so worried now as they searched the tower but no luck.

They couldn't find Danny anywhere, he was gone…..

Just what the heck was that medallion and what did it do to Danny?!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **Where am I?  
**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I would like to give thanks to Invader Johnny for helping me pick out the title for this story.

Thanks IJ, the first chapter is dedicated to you...

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Tempus Futurae translates to _Time Future_ in Latin.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Where am I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 _ **Chapter 2: Where am I?**_

Danny was stirring awake and was beginning to regain consciousness. The half ghost teenage boy began rubbing his eyes as he was finally beginning to come to his senses.

"Man, what happened?..." Danny muttered as he gripped his head.

"Huh?...How did I get back to Amity Park?..." Danny asked out loud as he looked at his surroundings.

He wasn't in Clockwork's tower anymore or even in the Ghost Zone at all. He was in some field and he could see the towns skyscrapers at the distance. He tried to remember what just happened, that he was in the ghost zone, to go to the far frozen, they got lost and went to Clockwork for directions and then. ..a bright light and poof, he was here now. ..

"What just happened guys?..." Danny asked out loud but got no reply.

He soon realized that he was all alone, Tucker and Sam weren't with him. Danny quickly used his Fenton Phones, but all he got was static. He then tried calling Tucker and then Sam, but no answer.

"No answer..." Danny said in a worried tone.

He quickly looked around to make sure that no one was looking and then he transformed to his ghost half and took to the skies, in order to search for his friends and maybe some answers.

"Okay...I'll head home first to see if Tuck and Sam are there and if not, I'll go back into the ghost zone and look for them..." Danny said in a worried tone, fearing for his best friends safety.

He was sorry worried that as he flew, he didn't notice a billboard as he passed...if he did, he would have had a foreshadowing on what would befall him as soon as he made it to his neighborhood.

* * *

Danny was getting a strange sense that something was unusual in town, even as he continued to fly by and sensed no oncoming danger.

"Weird...why do I feel like...something isn't right here?..." Danny wondered out loud as he finally made it to his neighborhood.

However, once he made it to Fenton Works, his jaw dropped and he nearly transformed back into human form as a result due to his shock.

 _ **"WHAT** **THE** **HECK?!..."**_ Danny shouted, unable to believe this.

He saw his house but it was now connected to a large skyscraper that practically took the entire block. It was a tall building, sophisticated looking building that even had a screen that read in big bold letters _"Fenton Works International",_ for the whole world to see.

"What the heck happened to my house?..." Danny asked in disbelief as he tried to fly inside, only to be zapped when he did so.

"Ow..is the ghost shield up?..." Danny wondered, but then decided to change back into his human form, only to get zapped again.

"Ow! What's going on here?..." Danny said loudly. Suddenly one of the Fenton drones suddenly appeared and he heard what sounded like a recording on his mother's voice.

" _Welcome to Fenton Works International, the world's leading research facility for all things ghost related, state your business..."_ The droid said.

"It's Danny Fenton, let me in..." Danny ordered, wondering if this was one of his dad's infamous _"upgrades"_ that he has failed to mention about.

" _I'm sorry but Danny Fenton is not here, please come again later..."_ The drone said.

"What? No! I'm Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton..." Danny shouted in annoyance.

 _"I'm sorry but Jack and Maddie Fenton aren't here either. .."_ The drone said.

Danny growled and decided to move around, only to be hit by another shield.

"Darn it..." Danny shouted.

" _I'm sorry but no one is allowed on the premises without permition by the Fenton family or authorized personal..."_ The drone said.

"I AM a member of the Fenton Family, I'm Danny Fenton, let me in..." Danny shouted, while the drone looked funny.

 _"Voice match invalid...in case of a cold, please enter pin number to verify that you are not an imposter..._ " The droid ordered.

" _Pin number?..."_ Danny thought, feeling a migraine forming.

Danny decided to randomly type a number, but the droid gave him an invalid.

 _"I'm sorry but that is invalid, please leave before security must come to escort you off the premises..._ " The drone said.

"Oh I give up!..." Danny shouted in frustration as he decided to accept the fact that somehow, his house was transformed into a high tech sky scraper and he was locked put by an annoying, freaky security system.

"I better call mom and dad, maybe they can explain this..." Danny said as he tried to dial his parents number.

Unfortunately, he kept heard ringing and ringing until he heard something weird.

"I'm sorry but the number that you are calling is no longer in service..." The voice machine said.

"First Tucker and Sam, now mom and dad, what's going on here?..." Danny said.

"I'm better go find them and see if anything else weird is happening in town. .." Danny said as he transformed back into his ghost form as went to search for an answer.

However Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense activate, and it was really active now.

"Oh man, my ghost sense is going crazy..." Danny said as he began to shiver a bit due to a reaction to his cold breath.

He looked around, to see what the danger was, only to suddenly be knocked on the ground. He looked up to see a hulking, three eye ghost with a big scar on his face and very menacing looking.

"Oh man..." Danny said, about to prepare himself for a fight.

However, before he could, the last thing he would expect to happen in this situation to happen, just happened,

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for bumping into you kid, I wasn't looking where I was going..." The scary looking ghost suddenly looked sorry and even offered his hand to help Danny up.

Danny blinked in confusion, unable to believe this.

"Um..what?..." Danny said as he reluctantly let the ghost help him up and now he noticed he didn't look so scary now.

"Are you alright kid? I didn't bust nothing did I? ..." The ghost asked in a surprisingly concern tone of voice.

"Um...I'm okay..." Danny said in an unsure voice.

It was really, REALLY rare for him to run into a ghost that didn't immediately try and cause trouble for him or the town. However he knew he couldn't fight him since he hasn't done anything bad yet and he didn't follow his parents "shoot first, ask questions later" policy.

"Um...who are you?..."Danny asked.

"I'm Joe and if I don't get to stepping, I'm going to be late for my shift...see ya kid and I love the costume, it looks so authentic. .." The ghost said as he suddenly flew away.

"Okay that was weird even by my standards, and what was he talking about. .." Danny wondered as he suddenly felt another ghost sense.

He looked around and to his surprise, he saw more ghosts in town but they were not causing chaos and people weren't screaming in in terror. He saw one ghost having a pleasant conversation with two human women, he saw a little old lady walking a large, two headed ghost poodle and he even saw some ghosts and humans just hanging out.

"What the heck is going on?..." Danny said, unable to believe this.

He pinched himself to see if he was somehow dreaming but it turns out that he's awake but what was happening here? Last time he was here, which was this morning, the citizens of Amity Park and the ghosts of the Ghost Zone did NOT get along.

"Hey dude, your heading the wrong way..." He turned to see a group of teenagers call from a red convertible.

"What are you talking about? ..." Danny asked, surprised that the were neither screaming in terror or demanding his autograph as people tend to do now a days.

"The festival is being held down town and it's starting any minute, you better hurry if you want to make the costume contest..." The driver said.

"Good luck...yours looks so well made..." His girlfriend complimented.

"Um...thanks..." Danny said in confusion as he watched them drive away and he soon saw many of the humans and ghosts all heading for down town.

"Okay, Tucker and Sam are missing, my house has transformed and I'm being locked out by an annoying drone I didn't know we have, ghosts are in town but no one thinks it's not normal and everyone is acting like their talking to Danny Fenton instead of Danny Phantom...this has long passed weird...I gotta see what's causing this..." Danny said as he decided to follow them.

They said something about a festival being held down town today, something he didn't know about but he would soon find out. Something was relaly wrong in the town of Amity Park and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

 _Down town_

Danny was stunned when he saw what has become of down town Amity Park. The place was completely packed, it looked like everybody in town was here, not to mention that it looks like tons kf people from out of town too...not to mention all of the ghosts here too. Danny didn't even bother to hide or change forms since there were already ghosts here and no one was panicking yet.

He looked around and saw that there were many rides, stands that were yet to be open and even what looked to be a stage for a concert. It really did look like a festival was about to take place but how, when and why?

He suddenly heard somebody say that the mayor was going to give him introductory speech and then the festival would official start.

"Oh, I should have known that Vlad was somehow involved with this. .." Danny muttered angrily at the thought of his archenemy.

However, instead of Vlad walking up the stage, it was former mayor Montez, who was even wearing the mayoral stache to boot.

"Montez?...What's he doing here?..." Danny questioned out loud.

"Shush, I'm trying to hear..." A rude ghost who was nearby shouted him, while Danny was just stunned surprise while Montez made it to the podium.

"Fellow citizens of the world, welcome to Amity Park...today marks the 10 year anniversary since the world was saved by that horrible disasteroid and it's the first time ever that we are celebrating with the Ecto-American amendment act in place..." Mayor Montez said.

" _What? What's a disasteroid, and the Ecto-American american amendment? And what does he mean by ten years..."_ Danny thought he had tried to think clearly.

This whole day has been so weird since he reached Clockwork's tower and that bright light and...

" _Wait...Clockwork's tower...Uh oh...please don't tell me that..._ " Danny couldn't finish as Montez continued with his bizarre speech.

He couldn't really have traveled in time again...it would explain why Montez said something about a ten year festival which Danny knew has never exited. ..at least in his own time. Before he could question further, Montez was really hamming up his act.

"And now, before we can officially commence with the festivities, I would like to present to you all the man of the hour, a man who single handily helped unite our world and saved it from destruction, a man who inspired the Ecto-American Amendment act to be created, a man who has saved our town and this world time and time again and a man who has taught us that ghosts and humans _can_ truly exist together in harmony...a great man, who we should all look up to and follow his many great examples, a man who's power, courage, honor and integrity should be an inspiration to us all..." Montez continued his introduction.

"And now, it's my greatest honor to present to you all, the man that we have all been waiting. ...please give a warm welcome to the one and only..." Montez paused for dramatic affect.

" _ **DANNY PHANTOM!..."**_ Montez shouted as a new man came onto the stage, no... _flew_ onto the stage.

 _ **"WHAT?..."**_ Danny shouted but his voice was drowned out by the crowds cheering.

He couldn't believe what he saw seeing. On the state was a man with white hair, glowing green eyes and a suit like his, only it was much more high tech and cool looking. He wad tall, muscular and looked to be in his twenties and even had a goatee but what shocked Danny the most was that his face was identical to his, only older looking.

If he really was in the future, then he really was looking at what could have been a future version of _himself..._

 _ **What** **the** **heck?!**_

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **Danny Phantom, hero of the world**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny :** Heh, that's what happens when Murphy laws kicks in...

 **CyberActor15 :** Well first, thank you. Second, you can still write your fic if you want to...As long as you don't copy off me and actually use your own stuff, it's all good. After all, this isn't the only DP going to the future story out there, so it's all fair.. but no copycats, alright...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** It was an accident, and hey, without some conflict, there would be no story, am I right?

 **Jenna Gem:** The question shall be answered soon my friend, just wait and see...

 **DreamsComeTrue996:** I'm sorry but no spoilers. I can say that the wife will appear soon and when she does, it will certainly be a surprise for Danny...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Danny Phantom, hero of the world

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 _ **Chapter 3: Danny Phantom, hero of the world**_

 _Previously_

 _"And now, it's my greatest honor to present to you all, the man that we have all been waiting. ...please give a warm welcome to the one and only..." Montez paused for dramatic affect._

 _"_ _ **DANNY PHANTOM!..."**_ _Montez shouted as a new man came onto the stage, no... flew onto the stage._

 _ **"WHAT?..."**_ _Danny shouted but his voice was drowned out by the crowds cheering._

 _He couldn't believe what he saw seeing. On the state was a man with white hair, glowing green eyes and a suit like his, only it was much more high tech and cool looking. He wad tall, muscular and looked to be in his twenties and even had a goatee but what shocked Danny the most was that his face was identical to his, only older looking._

 _If he really was in the future, then he really was looking at what could have been a future version of himself..._

 _ **What**_ _ **the**_ _ **heck?!**_

* * *

 _Earlier_

Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom, age 26, the official hero of the world ever since he saved the entire world from the Disasteroid when he was only 16 years of age. Ever since then, he has been revered as the worlds hero and had spent the last few years using his influence and connections in order to create the Ecto-American Amendment, where ghosts and humans would be able to co-exist peacefully and so far it has been successful.

So he was now 26 years old, he was famous and powerful and he was currently standing on the roof of a skyscraper, waiting for his queue to fly in for the festival since mayor Montez insisted that he makes a big entrance.

He and his parents, sisters, wife and his friends had arrived earlier to take part in walking the red carpet but he had been invisible, since everyone wanted him to be out of sight until the opening ceremony. He watched the reporters bug his family as they do every year while his wife told him to take his place while she dealt with the reporters in her own way.

So now here he was, waiting for his queue, but even from here, he could see and hear Montez being as dramatic as possible it up on stage, in order to please the audience, the news cameras, the visiting dignitaries, tourists and everyone else who came for the festival. It really was an amazing sight, hundreds of thousands of people were in the crowds, there were rides and games that were waiting to be opened and thousands of news cameras in order to get the whole thing for the world to see.

Just like last year and the year before that...

He continued watching Montez make the pre opening speech...

"And now, before we can officially commence with the festivities, I would like to present to you all the man of the hour, a man who single handily helped unite our world and saved it from destruction, a man who inspired the Ecto-American Amendment act to be created, a man who has saved our town and this world time and time again and a man who has taught us that ghosts and humans _can_ truly exist together in harmony...a great man, who we should all look up to and follow his many great examples, a man who's power, courage, honor and integrity should be an inspiration to us all..." Montez continued his introduction.

'What a brown noser..."Danny commented as he listen to his speech, thanks to the extra speakers and Montez's very loud voice.

"It's show time..." Danny said as he saw one of Montez's assistants send him the signal.

It was time to give the people of Amity Park and the world what they wanted...

"And now, it's my greatest honor to present to you all, the man that we have all been waiting. ...please give a warm welcome to the one and only..." Montez paused for dramatic affect.

" _ **DANNY PHANTOM!..."**_ Montez shouted as Danny flew onto the stage.

Once there, the entire crowds started cheering loudly and they all lifted up many hand made signs that read " _IheartDP_ " or " _YouRockDanny_ "...They were all showing their love and Danny decided to send it back.

 _ **"Hello citizens of the world**_!..."Danny shouted as he flew into the crowd, making his fans go wilder since the entire committee wanted him to give the crowd a thrill.

He didn't like showing off like this but the whole town council insisted that he give a show, so he was going to get it over with and give the crowds what they want. So Danny flew by and slapped hands with as many fans, all the while trying to make sure they didn't pull him into the ground. He did a few somersaults in the air, while the crowds loved it and the camera's got everything on tape. After a few moments of doing stunts, he landed back on the stage, while the crowds applauded for him.

 _ **"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!.**_.."They all screamed loudly.

 _ **"WE** **LOVE YOU DANNY PHANTOM!**_..." Was all heard loudly as well.

Danny waited for a moment before he asked for the microphone, so he can get with the rest of his introduction...

"Thank you everyone, let me say that it's a great honor to be here again...To welcome you all hero to Amity Park for another " _Phantom Planet Festival"..."_ Danny said into his microphone as he heard more cheers and whistles from the audience...

"And this year is probably the most important one yet, as we are celebrating this day with the _Ecto-Amendment Act_ finally in place all over the United States...When I look out into the audience, it gives me a great joy to see our two people, humans and ghosts putting aside our differences, just as we had done 10 years ago when we united to save the world from destruction..."Danny continued his speech, trying to hope he didn't sound too corny now...

"It's because of that team work between our two people that we are now able to celebrate 10 glorious years, it's because we all worked together as one as we are here right now and will be here for many more years to come! ...'Danny said, getting more cheers.

"So let's all all make this the best festival ever!...'Danny shouted as he used his ghost blast to send some blasts in the air as several confetti cannons activated, blowing a tone of black, white and green confetti as the crowds became more excited.

 _ **"WE LOVE YOU DANNY PHANTOM.**_.."The crowds cheered once more.

"I love you all too...So now let's go have some fun...'Danny said with a fake smile, happy that the most difficult part of his day is over.

He watched everyone begin to enjoy the festival and now all that was left is to grin and bare being schmoozed by the mayor and all of the visiting celebrities and world leaders for the press.

* * *

 _With the teenage Danny_

Danny stood there with his mouth hanging, unable to believe that he was stuck in the future, although this one seemed to be IMMENSLY better than the last future he has seen. He also couldn't believe that ghosts and humans were getting along, and he just saw the older and hopefully KINDER version of his future self, who was making a big speech about the world being saved and how ghosts and humans are now friends.

"I can't believe this...'Danny found himself mobile again, unsure of what to do.

On the one hand, the only way he knew how to return home is to find Clockwork and beg him to send him back, but he was in the Ghost Zone and he couldn't find a way into his house thanks to a new security system. On the other hand, he didn't want to risk running into his future self and causing trouble, but he was already in it as it is.

"I can't believe it...it looks like I'm gonna need to ask him...or me...for some help..." Danny said as he wanted to go to his future self but he was soon being surrounded by Montez and what looked to be a lot of important big shots .

He decided to explore a bit until he could figure out a way to get to his older self alone, where there are no cameras or other people around. This is a delicate situation and he has to be careful. Danny walked around and saw millions of people getting in line for rides, games and many other fun activities. Danny didn't want to risk causing a scene, he knew now that everyone probably thought he's just a fan in a costume, so that's why no one was questioning his presence, especially since he saw some more kids his age and younger, all wearing duplicates of his costume.

"This is all so weird..." Danny mumbled as he continued to walk, still too freaked out to even bother flying.

He stopped when he saw a lot of younger kids all running around with some ghostly children, just having a fun time. It's just so surreal...to see both humans and ghosts getting along, but Danny coulnd't help but smile at the sight of it all...

"Excuse me...but you're in my spot...'A little voice whined.

Danny blinked and looked down to see a little boy, probably around 6 or 7 years old, and he was dressed up exactly like him. Danny looked to see that he was standing near a booth to a game and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh sorry about that kid, my bad..."Danny said as he stepped out of the way, letting the kid take his spot.

It was weird, Danny couldn't explain it but there's something about this kid that looks familiar but why?

" _ **DASH JR**_..." Was called.

"Over here dad..."The kid shouted.

"Dash Jr...'Danny accidentally said out loud.

"Yeah, that's my name...what's it to you.."The little kid said rudely, looking more and more like Dash.

Suddenly a man approached them and Danny looked surprise when he recognized that it's Dash Baxter but he is most definitely not the king of Casper High anymore. This older version of Dash no longer had his six pack and was a little chubby, his blonde hair was thinning and the clothes he was wearing indicate that he probably didn't make a lot of money...if he even had a job at all.

"I told you not to run off like that, now come on, the costume contest is going to start soon..." The older, fatter version of Dash said, until he noticed the white haired boy.

'What are you looking at?...'Dash said, making Danny, who was still stunned by Dash's fate, was flat out looking at him.

"I was just passing by..."Danny said, trying to cover up and trying hard no to laugh at the karma Dash was going to get.

"Heh...If you're here for the costume contest, you're out of luck, since Dash Jr's gonna win hands down...and that's the cheapest knock off Danny Phantom costume I've ever seen...'Dash said rudely before leaving with his son.

Danny was stunned...until he realized that this is Dash and he had a kid...and if his math was right, it was going to happen not long after they finish high school...and he quickly figured out that Dash's life will fall apart somewhere during that time. Danny decided to let that crack about his _"costume"_ slide, since he's still relishing seeing his bully and knowing that he's destined to become a loser and likely a young father as well..

"Karma does exist..." Danny laughed, pleased to know that Dash would get what's coming to him someday.

Danny felt his ghost sense going off again but ignored it due to the many ghosts who were in the area, just enjoying the festivities. He wanted to know more about this future since it was like 1,000,000 times better compared to the previous one he has seen, but he desperately needed to get back to his own time.

He checked and saw his older self head to some VIP booth and he knew that he had to get and talk to him, since he's his only ticket back home.

"Hopefully..." Danny muttered under his breath as he flew in the direction of the booth, only to see two ghosts guarding it.

"Sorry kid, this area is for VIP ' S only..." The ghost said to him.

"But I really need to talk to Danny Phantom, it's important. .." Danny said.

"I don't care how much you want his autograph, nobody passes the velvet rope unless they are on the list and I know you aren't. .." The ghost said in a snobby tone.

"I am so on the list..." Danny snapped.

"Well, what's your name?..." The ghost guard asked as he held the list.

"Um..." Danny paused, wondering how to answer this.

He knew he couldn't tell his real name, since his older self is already in there and these guys would never believe his story...he's still having trouble processing it to be honest...

When Danny couldn't answer, the guards ordered him to take a hike. Danny grumbled in frustration, until an idea popped into his head. He decided to go the sneaky way and turn invisible\intangible in order to get in there. However before he could step through inside, the ghostly guards grabbed him, apparently they could sense him even when he's invisible...

"Sorry kid but you got to get up early in the morning to try and pull that old stunt..." The guard said as he and his partners hands started glowing in warning.

"Will you two just let me in!..." Danny shouted as he tried to sneak in again, now in a fight with these two guards.

"We got another one in here, a code 12...loony fan on the premises..." One ghost said to his walkie talkie before engaging in the fight.

However, before anything serious could happen, a man stepped out of the VIP area, having heard all of the noise from the fight, its the older Danny Phantom and right behind him is a woman who looked concern.

"Now what is going on out here?..." Danny asked in concern, unintentionally causing the fight to stop.

"Nothing to worry about Danny, just another crazed fan, but we'll handle him..." The guard said.

"I'm not a crazed fan!..." Teen Danny shouted.

 _ **"WHAT** **THE** **HECK?!..."**_ Older Danny shouted in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

"Um...Hi. .." Teen Danny said in an awkward tone, feeling so weird right now.

The two versions of Danny Phantom were now locked in a gaze, unable to believe what they were seeing, none more than the older Danny, who could tell that this is another version of himself. Sure,there were hundreds of kids here that were all dressed like him, but this older version of Danny Phantom could see this is his younger self, although he's having trouble processing this. He isn't the only one as his female companion was in shock as well...

"Dipstick?..." The woman shouted in surprise.

The teenaged version of Danny Phantom blinked when he heard that name...there's only one person who called him that and...he noticed the woman and recognized who she is, sure, she looked different with a more punk rock look,but he recognized the flaming blue hair and the rocker girl look on her...

"Wait?...Ember Mclain?..." Young Danny accidentally whispered when he saw the woman who was behind his future self instead of causing a fight with him...

Just what is going on here?!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **Danny meets Danny  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Jasonvoorhes:** Yeah, we all remember THAT story...

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I guess it's bound to happen that way..

 **Blue Marvel 0:** Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Danny meets Danny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 _ **Chapter 4: Danny meets Danny  
**_

 _Previously_

 _ **"WHAT**_ _ **THE**_ _ **HECK?!..."**_ _Older Danny shouted in shock, unable to believe his eyes._

 _"Um...Hi. .." Teen Danny said in an awkward tone, feeling so weird right now._

 _The two versions of Danny Phantom were now locked in a gaze, unable to believe what they were seeing, none more than the older Danny, who could tell that this is another version of himself. Sure,there were hundreds of kids here that were all dressed like him, but this older version of Danny Phantom could see this is his younger self, although he's having trouble processing this. He isn't the only one as his female companion was in shock as well..._

 _"Dipstick?..." The woman shouted in surprise._

 _The teenage version of Danny Phantom blinked when he heard that name...there's only one person who called him that and...he noticed the woman and recognized who she is, sure, she looked different with a more punk rock look,but he recognized the flaming blue hair and the rocker girl look on her..._

 _"Wait?...Ember Mclain?..." Young Danny accidentally whispered when he saw the woman who was behind his future self instead of causing a fight with him..._

 _Just what is going on here?!_

* * *

There was a brief silence in the area and the two ghost guards looked in confusion at their boss who was looking slacked jaw at the crazy teen fan they were apprehending. Before they could do anything, Mayor Montez showed up.

"Danny...Ember...What's going on? The President just ordered Chardonnay for everyone...'The mayor said, only to see the teenager and frowned.

"Oh, another fan causing a disturbance...just escort him off the premises..."Mr. Montez waved, only for the ghostly man to snap out of his shock.

"No...don't...I know this kid..."The adult Danny said, which caused both the ghostly guards and the mayor to blink.

"Oh...OH! You do...Oh, please forgive me Danny...what are you two idiots doing, release him at once..."Mayor Montez snapped at the guards, who immediately let go of the teenager on command.

"Sorry Danny...we didn't know that he's a friend of yours..." The first ghost guard said to the half ghost.

"That's alright Ted..."Adult Danny said to the guard.

The younger version of Danny was still stunned silent, as he was still staring at his older self and the older version of Ember Mclain and looked so lost.

"Mayor Montez, tell Butch and the others that I'll be back later...there's something I need to take care of...'The adult Danny said to the mayor.

"What? Now? But Danny, all of the world leaders are in there..."Mayor Montez said in an urgent tone.

"Just tell them that I have work to do, and I'll be back later..." Adult Danny said in an " _I mean it"_ tone.

"Me too..." Ember said with her arms crossed to the mayor who crumbled in defeat.

Once the mayor retreated back to the VIP area and the two ghostly guards went back to their posts, Danny and Ember looked at the younger looking Danny Phantom suspiciously.

"I think we need to talk..."The adult said with his arms crossed, while the teenager was scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _Inside a limousine_

The three ghosts were now inside a limousine and the older version of Danny had requested his driver to put up the privacy glass, which also made the area completely sound proof as well. No one knew they were there besides the driver, whom Danny trusted completely.

"So I have a limo?...'The younger Danny commented as he looked around, trying to break the ice.

The adult version of Danny, did not look amused at all.

"Okay, since I consider myself a patient man, I will give you a chance to explain exactly who and what are, where did you come from, why are you here and what the heck is going on?...'The adult said in a serious tone, making the teenager admit that he really did look and sound like a man.

It _IS_ kind of weird to be honest...

"And I recommend you tell the truth, we don't have the time or patience to deal with a troublemaker...'Ember said with her hand glowing, indicating her threat.

"Okay look, I AM YOU...I mean a younger version of you...I'm Danny Fenton, from 10 years ago...The reason that's I'm here is that I went to Clockwork's tower, I accidentally touched some freaky time medallion that sent me here and I need to get back to my own time...that's why I came to you..I tried to get into Fenton Works but that stupid security system won't let me in...please, I need you help..." The teenager said to the adult male, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, given what I've been through over the years, I can't really say that what your saying is completely far fetched...but if you really are me, I don't understand why I don't remember an experience like this...'The older Danny said in a suspicious tone.

"He could be another clone or a shape shifter..." Ember suggested.

"Amorpho, if this is one of your pranks, it's not funny..."The adult Danny said with his arms crossed.

"I am NOT a clone and I'm not Amorpho..." Teen Danny shouted, upset that they still didn't believe him.

"Then prove to be that you really are me and not some imposter...tell me something that only I would know...come on, I don't have all day..."The adult Danny said seriously.

Teen Danny sighed, and tried to think of something to convince his older self that he really _IS_ him. Suddenly he thought of something...

"Okay...When we were in kindergarten, we were on a field trip to the aquarium...We had a little too much apple juice and really had to go, but the line for the boys bathroom was too long, so when no one was looking we-..."The teenager didn't finish as the adult Danny immediately covered his mouth, with a panicked look on his face.

"Okay...Okay I believe you..." The adult said in a panic, while Ember had an interested look on his face.

"How can you be so sure baby pop...maybe he should continue with the story, what happened?...'Ember said in amusement.

 _ **"I SAID I BELIEVE HIM! LET'S END IT THERE..**_."He said loudly while the ghostly diva continued to look amused.

"So you do believe me now...'Teen Danny said.

"Yeah but did you really have to mention _that_ story? You could have said our locker combination or something..."The adult said in annoyance.

"Whatever...Look, now that I've proven myself, can you help me get back to my own time..."The teenager demanded.

"Look, since you really are me, I'll try and help in any way that I can to send you back home..." The adult said.

Teen Danny sighed in relief, happy that he now had help.

"Awesome, so let's go back home and you open up the Fenton portal, head over to Clockwork's tower and I'll be on my way..."The teenager said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's a little more complicated than that...'Ember said.

"Why?...'The teenager asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Clockwork isn't even home right now...he told us that he is going away on business and won't return to his tower for a week and he's placed a shield around his area for protection..." Ember said, while the teenager looked dismayed.

 _ **"A WEEK?!.**_.."The teenager Danny shouted in outrage.

"If Clockwork is suppose to know and see all, then he should know that I was going to be stuck here!..." The teenager shouted.

"Look, calm down...I'll try and see if I can get in contact with him, but until then...well, I guess your just going to have to stay with me until we sort this whole thing out..."The adult Danny said with a sigh, unable to believe that this is happening.

Ember flinched and looked troubled for some reason, while the teenage Danny Phantom looked disappointed but nodded.

'Alright, I guess I don't have a choice here...'Teen Danny said in defeat.

Suddenly they heard ringing and the adult Danny picked up his phone and sighed when he saw the number on it.

"What is it Montez?...'Adult Danny said in annoyance.

 _"Danny, please...there are more reporters hoping to get some more pictures with you and the world leaders and they are growing anxious, not to mention that Ember needs to perform soon..."_ The mayor said, though his hushed voice told Danny that he was trying to hide from the other people.

"Look, alright...I'll tell Ember and I'll be there...just give me 15 minutes okay..."Adult Danny said before hanging up.

"Ember, your wanted on stage soon...you go on ahead and we'll continue this later..." Adult Danny said to the ghostly diva who nodded.

'Alright...but as soon as I give my final song, I'm coming back...see ya later...'Ember said before she flew out of the limousine.

Teen Danny blinked in surprise, sure he had held his tongue but he couldn't believe that Ember had been here and she was actually acting like she cares...or that she and his older self didn't hate each other.

"Okay, now that's she's gone, what's up?...'Teen Danny asked with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?...'The adult Danny asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I am talking about? Since when are we all buddy-buddy with Ember?...'The teenager asked in disbelief.

"Before I tell you anything, exactly what day is it in your time and who's the mayor?...'The adult Danny asked, wanting to know about something.

"The mayor is the old fruit loop and it's May 10, 2006..."Danny answered.

"I thought so..."Adult Danny said.

"I mean it, what happened, last time I checked, we are suppose to be enemies with Ember?...'The teenager said.

"You're asking too many questions...look, Ember and me aren't enemies anymore...'The adult said.

"What? are you serious? How? Why?...'The teenager asked.

"I said you ask too many questions...let's just say that a lot can happen in 10 years...'The man said vaguely, confusing the teenager.

"Look, I got to get back to the festival since everyone is going to be demanding a piece of me...stay in this limo and don't leave until I get back..."The adult ordered.

"When will you get back?..."The teenager asked.

"It's noon right now...I should be back in like...6..maybe 8 hours if I manage to convince them to let me leave...'The adult said as he checked the time on his cellphone.

'What the heck am I suppose to do for 8 hours?...'The teenager demanded, not liking this at all.

"The adult Danny sighed and pointed to the many features inside the limousine.

"There's cable TV here, radio, A.C and a full stock mini fridge...the seats double as a massage chairs and don't drink from the bar, it only has alcoholic beverages, stick with the bottle water and soda...Lars is the driver and he's going to be around, don't talk to him..."The adult Danny said as he pointed to everything.

"Do as I say and I'll be back later..."The adult Danny said before flying out to join the crowds.

The teenage Danny watched him fly away to rejoin the festival. The teenager was silent until he realized that he's going to spend the next few hours in the limo.

"I can't believe this...'The teenage Danny sighed, but realize that he had no choice now but to just wait since it looks like he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Wait...did he say cable and massage chairs..."The teenager mumbled until he noticed that the seats did have a button.

Since it was really rare for him to enjoy taking part in these kinds of luxuries and since he wasn't in any immediate danger, the teenage Danny Phantom decided to listen to his older self's advice and just wait.

So he did that, as he laid back with the massage chair turned on, a bag of chips in his hand as he decided to take advantage of the cable privileges until his older self came back, with his favorite movie Dead Teacher 4 playing as he waited...

* * *

 _With the adult Danny Phantom_

The adult Danny was in the air now, invisible and overlooking the entire festival that was blissfully unaware of the kind of situation at hand and he wanted to keep it that way. And the weirdest and most frustrating part of it all is that he really didn't remember any of this from his youth, so that added more to his confusion...

"I can't believe this is happening..."Danny muttered as he pulled out his cell phone and made a few important calls.

This is a delicate situation and he knew that he was going to need some help here. So once he was done, he flew back to his assign area and put on a pretty face for the world leaders and the cameras as they went to watch Ember give her grand performance and later watch the costume contest.

He could only hope that once the festival was over, he'd be able to get in contact with Clockwork and that the time master would be able to send his younger self back without risking the time line changing.

He didn't want that to happen...not at all...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **To Fenton Works International  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Jenna Gem:** Um...I don't know why you mentioned the thing about Danielle but don't worry, she and Danny are ONLY siblings in my book.

 **Invader Johnny:** He's definitely in shock, and there's more to come...LOL!

 **Wiseguy2415:** And it's gonna get even better...

 **61394, Dreams Come True996** and **Mazamba:** let's wait until they get home first...No spoilers...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. To Fenton Works International

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 _ **Chapter 5: To Fenton Works International**_

The adult Danny Phantom had tried to be patient as he waited for the festival to be over with. He put on his best acting performance by acting just like he did last year and pretending that there WASN'T a potential time disaster on his hands.

He watched Ember and her band give their last performance, which also doubled as the signal for the grand fireworks finale.

"Finally...'Danny muttered as he went to join the ghostly diva, who was finished with her interviews.

Once she was done, she went to join him, away from the world leaders, paparazzi and especially that brown nose Montez.

"Hey baby pop..." Ember said to him.

"Hey, you sounded amazing, as always..."He said, making her smile...

"Thanks...So how's our little time traveler?..."Ember whispered to him.

"I'm gonna go check on him right now and then we're heading to H.Q..."Danny said to the azure ghost.

"I still can't believe it...and now of all times...'Danny said as he started to feel a small migraine.

"Relax baby pop, I know you have been stressed out lately and I get that this is a doozy, but just relax...you've handled wilder situations than this before..."Ember reminded.

"I know...but I just want to send him back and make sure that absolutely _nothing_ changes...You know..."He said and Ember understood what he meant.

"I know...me neither...but it won't come to that...so come on, I'm sure the little you is probably bored out of his mind by now...'Ember said.

The two ghosts soon arrived to the limousine that had the younger version of Danny and Lars said that he hasn't heard a peep from him since left. The ghostly adults soon entered and Ember tried hard not to giggle at what she was seeing.

The teenager Danny _FENTON_ was currently asleep in the still activated massage chair, drool dripping from his lips as the television was showing the Dead Teacher 6 movie and there were several empty bags of chips on the floor.

"Aw, he looks so peaceful..."Ember said before giggling while Danny went to wake his younger self.

"Hey...Hey..Danny...I mean...Younger Danny..."Adult Danny said as he tried to shake him awake.

The teenager began to open his eyes, yawned and then looked at his older self and looked deflated to say the least.

"So it wasn't just a dream, huh?...'The teenager muttered under his breath.

"Sorry but no...'The adult said with a sorry smile on his face.

"Exactly what have you been watching?..."Ember asked as she pointed to the movie he had been watching.

"Sorry, I finished Dead Teacher 4 and then the 5th installation, well, it was still about a week away from my time so...I couldn't resist...but this massage chair is _**so**_ good, I guess I fell asleep before it ended...How many installations are there now?..."Danny asked curiously.

"7 and no, you're not watching any them, you can watch the ending when you get back home...'Adult Danny said.

"So, are we heading home now to try and contact Clockwork?.." The teenager asked his older self.

"Yeah, but before we go there...I got to warn you that there have been a lot of changes over the years and they have been for the better, and I want to make sure that no changes happen to the timeline, this time around...I really like how my future turned out this time, so I don't want things to change..." Adult Danny said to his younger self who looked like he was thinking hard.

"Well, this future is already 100 times better than the first one I saw, and a world where ghosts and humans get along, I'd be crazy to pass that up..."Teen Danny said, causing his older double to smile.

"Glad to see that we have an understanding...' Adult Danny said.

"Lars!..." Adult Danny called to his driver.

"Yes, Danny..."The limo driver said to his boss.

"Me and Ember are going to be flying home this evening, how much do I owe you for your services?...'The adult asked.

"Well, considering the 8 hours of pay-per-view, soda pop, and stuff taken from the mini snack bar within the last 8 hours, along with my regular fee, it it approximately $1,950, plus tax..." The limo driver said.

Teen Danny blanched and nearly fainted upon hearing the bill, unable to believe he had charged that kind of rate.

 _ **"WHAT?.**_.."The teenager bellowed in shock, while his future self just calmly pulled out his wallet, which he noticed was filled to the brim with credit cards and lots of cash too...with hundred dollar bills on top of it all...

The stunned teenage Danny watched his older self just hand a wad of hundred dollar bills to the driver all nonchalantly, like it was no big deal to him.

"Keep the change..." He said simply after giving the money to the driver who was counting it.

"Yes, Danny..." Lars said happily as he counted the many bills.

Adult Danny turned to his younger self who still seemed to be marveling over what he had just seen and Ember, who still looked amused to say the least.

"Come on..." The adult Danny said as he snapped his younger self out or his semi trance.

The three ghosts took to the skies and the adult Danny really hoped that the worst was behind them now...

* * *

 _In the air_

"You just paid the guy almost _**2 grand**_ just like that?!..." Teen Danny asked, still astonished by what he just witnessed.

"Actually with the tax, it came to $2,160 overall..." The adult explained, while the teenager still looked baffled.

"Am I rich or something as an adult, because I'm having a little trouble following this?..." Teen Danny asked.

He knew that his ghost self was clearly famous, having a whole festival in his honor, and riding in a limo, not to mention all of the upgrades he saw at Fenton Works and all that fat cash his future self had in his pockets, he had to wonder...

The adult sent a glance at Ember, who nodded since there is no avoiding it now.

"Yeah, business has been good over the last few years and my family is well off now..." Adult Danny said vaguely, making his younger self look worried.

"Are we...we aren't. ..snobs like the last time, are we?..." Teen Danny asked, recalling the brief time he was rich because the guys in white bought out Fenton Works.

He was still ashamed that he let all that money go to his head and turn into a grade A jerk, even toward his best friends...

"Nah, baby pop here is a lot of things but he ain't no snob.." Ember answered for him, making the adult Danny smile at what she just said..." Heck, he's always donating to charity, the needy and disaster relief funds, if he sees any poor sap in need, he's always the first one to donate to the cause..." She said, wowing the younger teen while the adult shrugged.

"I just can't ignore a cry for help, whether it's rescuing a person from a hostile bad guy or even donating a couple of grand to a worthy cause...besides, those who have the most, should give the most right?..." The older Phantom said simply, making his young self smile.

It made him happy to see that his older self is still a nice, moral person overall...

"Always the ever right ones do-gooder..." Ember said in an amused and almost... _affectionate_ kind of tone that surprised the teenager.

"Hey, I'm not the person who donated 70% of this years music sales to the cancer research and orphans..." Adult Danny said in amusement, while Ember just crossed her arms.

"Heh, money is handy but it's not like I need _THAT_ much and even after that much, I'm still one of the wealthiest celebrities in the world..." Ember said, while adult Danny sent her a smile.

Teen Danny felt a little wary as he saw the way his older self was looking at Ember, sure, he aid that thy are friends in the future...a fact he still found surprising but not unpleasant...one less enemy, the better he always says...but still...

Why did he get the feeling that there is something else going on here that he didn't understand yet...

* * *

 _At Fenton Works International_

The three ghosts soon arrived to the very large Fenton Works building, however to the teenage Danny's surprise, his older self didn't even bother to change back yet, he remained as a ghost, even as the droid approached to scan him.

" _Welcome to Fenton Works International, the world's leading research facility for all things ghost related, state your business..."_ the robotic voice said.

"Danny Fenton, I need to use to get to the lab now..." Adult Danny said.

" _Voice identity confirmed, welcome Danny..._ " The droid said as suddenly, the high tech doors opened and the shield was gone, allowing the access.

"How the heck did you do that? It rejected me like three times..."Teen Danny said in annoyance.

"It probably didn't recognize you since _your_ voice is still in the middle of puberty...'Ember quipped.

The teenager said nothing at that comment, but noticed that his human self has yet to transform, despite being in clear view of the Fenton building..

"Why aren't you changing? Mom and dad might see you..."Teen Danny shouted in disbelief.

The adult Danny had stopped as he recalled that yes, at that point of his life, he was still keeping his double life a secret from his mother and father. The adult sighed as he decided that the less the kid knew, the better, so he changed forms.

Teen Danny was stunned when his saw his older self change into his human form and the kid was completely stunned. His older self was _ripped!_ He's tall, his black hair was still spiky and he seems to be growing a bit of a goatee-beard, he was wearing a casual blue dress shirt, jeans, black shoes, a belt and he looked like he eats, breathes and sleeps self-confidence.

"Wow..."Teen Danny said as he looked at him, unable to believe that he's destined to grow up to be him.

Looks like Dash won't be able to call him puny ever again...

"Thanks..." The adult said with a smirk.

Danny entered the building with both Ember and the teenager as well, who still looked perplexed to say the least.

"Are you sure its a good idea to be in here, I mean...mom and dad are ghost hunters and..."The teenager was silenced when he saw another ghost, a janitor, leaving a supply closet and carrying a broom.

"Like I said, a lot can change in 10 years...mom and dad are still inventing but ever since the Disasteroid, things changed and it's been for the better...'The adult said.

"Yeah, your folks are pretty cool..."Ember said, surprising the teenager by the tone of her voice, it was almost like she personally knew and liked them.

Once they got a little more inside, Danny was stunned once again by seeing what looked to be a super advance science building, that dwarfs Axiom labs and VladCo. He saw hundreds of people in lab coats going on their daily business, working on projects and each of them looked super important. He even saw what looked to be a receptionist in the lobby.

"Wow...Are you sure this is home?...'The teenager asked in disbelief, even rubbing his eyes as well.'

"Technically I moved out at 18 but yeah, it's still home..." The adult Danny said as he took his and Ember's hands and phased down the levels and teen Danny was stunned that the place looked even bigger on the inside.

"Wow..."The teenager said, unable to believe it.

It looks like his older self wasn't kidding but he was totally making an understatement when he said his family was well off, from the looks of this whole place, it seems that his family is rich now, **_filthy_ **rich!

"Come on, the old lab is a few floors down..." The adult Danny said as they kept phasing down.

Once they were all there, adult Danny was happy to see that no one was there. Despite all of the advancements made over the years, the original lab was one of the areas that was off limits to anyone that wasn't part of the Fenton family, even their top scientists weren't allowed here without authorization from his parents.

"Looks like mom and dad have been busy..." Teen Danny whistled as he saw the countless inventions that he didn't recognize.

"Anyway...Older me...Um...Older Danny?..."The teenager looked at his older self, unsure on what to call him.

"For the sake of avoiding confusion, until we get you back home, why don't you just call me Daniel?..."The adult Danny suggested and the teenager nodded.

"So Daniel, I heard at the festival that the whole ghost and humans getting along thing was your doing, right..."The teenager said.

"What did I say about asking questions...I said that the less you know, the less chance of time changing..." The adult said, once again looking so serious.

" _Sheesh, when did I become so uptight?..."_ The teenager thought as he watched his older self approach the portal to activate it.

"Don't mind him, he's just really stressed out and worried...and you of all people should know what that's like..." Ember quipped.

The teenage Danny blinked at what she said and still felt so weird, just a few days ago in his time, he battled Ember and stopped her from trying to hypnotize the whole world with her malevolent music...again.

He still wondered what's going to happen that will make him and the ghostly diva become friends?...

However, before he could say anything for her, the portal suddenly set off one of the alarms...

"Oh, who going on here?..." Daniel said in confusion as he kept trying to activate the portal via the password but it wasn't working, and the red light won't stop flashing.

"What did you do?..." The teenage Danny demanded, wondering what the heck is wrong with the portal.

Just his luck that it's on the fritz, he's stuck in the future and his only ticket to returning to his own time is busted, what else could happen now?!

"What's going on in here?!..." A loud, booming and _familiar_ voice suddenly exclaimed as two figured kicked the door open to see what was going on.

Teen Danny turned around and gasped when he saw what looked to be older version of his parents enter the scene, carrying ecto weapons. He wasn't surprised by this, however, before he could disappear, the unexpected happen when their eyes landed on him.

"D-Danny...sweetie, is that you?..." His mother Maddie asked in a tumbling voice upon seeing him.

"What happened to you, son?..." His father Jack asked in worry as he looked at the white haired boy.

Danny was completely shocked by the fact that they didn't start shooting first like they always do when they see him in his ghost form...and why are they not doing that? Why do they look...like they are _worried_ over him, like they actually seem to care about his ghost half...they _**HATE**_ Danny Phantom just like they hate all ghosts...

"Wait...did you just call me... _**SON?!..."**_ Danny exclaimed in shock as realization finally sunk in his thick, teenaged mind .

His parent's _**KNOW**_!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 ** _Meeting the family_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny** : Yeah but so far, there are some bumps in THAT plan...

 **DreamsComeTrue996:** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Meilstoer** : Interesting notion...i guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Well, he's done that now...

 **61394:** As shown here, it's just the situation...

 **Wiseguy2415:** I guess you will just have to wait and see how this whole thing turns out ;)

 **Yuuri Tsuzuki:** I hope you like this one...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 _ **Chapter 6: Meeting The Family**_

 _Previously_

 _Teen Danny turned around and gasped when he saw what looked to be older version of his parents enter the scene, carrying ecto weapons. He wasn't surprised by this, however, before he could disappear, the unexpected happen when their eyes landed on him._

 _"D-Danny...sweetie, is that you?..." His mother Maddie asked in a tumbling voice upon seeing him._

 _"What happened to you, son?..." His father Jack asked in worry as he looked at the white haired boy._

 _Danny was completely shocked by the fact that they didn't start shooting first like they always do when they see him in his ghost form...and why are they not doing that? Why do they look...like they are worried over him, like they actually seem to care about his ghost half...they_ _ **HATE**_ _Danny Phantom just like they hate all ghosts..._

 _"Wait...did you just call me..._ _ **SON?!..."**_ _Danny exclaimed in shock as realization finally sunk in his thick, teenage mind ._

 _His parent's_ _ **KNOW**_ _!_

* * *

Daniel cursed under his breath, unable to believe that his parents were here and they came in contact with his teen self, he had been hoping to avoid this kind of meeting.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here? I thought you both were still at the festival...'Daniel asked the elderly Fenton's.

'We were Danny boy, but we got an alert that the portal was on the fritz, so we came to check on it...we thought you and Ember were going to be at the festival's after party, so we didn't want to spoil it for ya..."Jack said, still looking at the teen version of his son, who still looked flabbergasted.

"Sweetie, exactly what is going on here?..."His mother asked in a concern voice as she kept looking at the teen Danny.

"Well...it's kind of a long story..." Daniel started, wondering how to explain this, only for his teen self to finally snap out of his shock.

 _ **"WAIT? BACK UP?** _Mom and dad know our secret? They like Ember? We're rich and famous? _ **THEY KNOW OUR SECRET?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!**_..."The teenager practically yelled, unable to believe any of this.

"Call down...calm down...'Ember said only for Danny to avoid her.

"Just what the heck?...'The teenager asked, feeling dizzy all of sudden.

Daniel sighed, as he knew there is not going to be any avoiding it now...

"I was hoping to avoid this, but it looks like I don't have a choice here...What's the damage on the portal, what's wrong with it and how long will repairs take?..."Daniel asked his mother and father.

"It's seems it's battery is on the fritz, and it will take a couple of days to fix it, maybe 5 days..a week tops and we will need to turn it off until then...'His mother said.

Daniel sighed, as he couldn't believe this is happening but now knew that there will be no avoiding it.

"Family meeting...if he's going to be here for the next few days, then the girls need to know too..." Daniel said to his mother who nodded and then left to make some calls.

As they were talking teen Danny were still looking at them from afar, and he finally sunk in his older parent's appearances and he had to admit they looked so different yet still the same, and not just because of aging. His dad's hair is all gray now and longer, and he had a large beard, giving him a pretty wild look. Instead of his familiar orange jumpsuit, he was now wearing a black one that had _his_ DP logo. He even now has an eye patch and when he glanced down, couldn't help but noticed he had some sort of metal peg-leg, which raised a lot of concern for the young teenager. For his mother, she also looked radically different from the one back home, her hair is shorter and spiky, like she was a member of some grunge band or something , and instead of her blue jumpsuit, she's now wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the DP logo on it.

It's so weird seeing them wear clothes with _his symbol_ on it, it makes it look like they supported Danny Phantom instead of being against him, like they are back where he comes from.

Before he could do or say anything, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his mini trance. He looked and noticed that it is Ember, who was giving him a _sympathetic_ look, which somehow confused him even more...

"I know that you are confused...but don't worry, baby pop has everything under control..."Ember said to the teenager, who still felt unnerved by her presence to say the least.

Future friend thing aside, he's still getting kind of used to the idea, especially since it literally felt like days ago that he was fighting Ember and keeping her from taking control over his home town and then the world...

Suddenly the older version of his father, Jack Fenton came, giving him a _sympathetic_ smile to the ghost boy.

"She's right son...everything will be back to normal soon..."He said in an encouraging way, finally making the nervous teenager smile a bit.

 _"I hope your right dad...'_ Daniel thought when he heard that, as he awaited the arrival of his siblings.

This is going to be one _heck_ of a family meeting.

* * *

 _Later_

Daniel felt relief when his two sisters Jazz and Dani Phantom finally arrived, both dressed in their formal wear from the festival. Both Danny and the Fenton parents were glad since they needed to be informed on this.

"I'm glad you both are finally here...'He said.

"What's the emergency that you couldn't tell us over the phone?...'Jazz asked her younger brother.

"Yeah big brother, I was in the middle of a dance with Mr. Planet when you called...'Dani said with her arms crossed, obviously displeased that her date with the famous body builder was cut short.

"Oh, you mean Brock Biff, that brawny guy with the ponytail, I saw that he looking at you during the VIP party?...'Their mother Maddie asked in excitement at the potential suitor for her youngest daughter.

"He didn't try anything funny, did he? Those muscle-heads can be wild animals..." The father demanded in a protective way towards his adoptive daughter.

" _ **MOM! DAD! FOCUS**_!...'Daniel said to him before turning to his two sisters..."It is kind of an emergency...how should I put this...'He paused before he decided to just be blunt about it.

He told them everything that has happened since he came across his younger self, and the end result is his two sisters jaw's hanging low and their eyes as big as saucers.

 _ **"What?!**_...'Dani shrieked.

"Are you serious?...'Jazz asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't...He's in the lab right now..." Daniel said with a hand running down his face.

"Where's Ember?..." Jazz asked.

"She's keeping an eye on him..." He said.

"Are you sure that's wise Danny, I mean...no disrespect but you and Ember couldn't stand each other when you were that age and...well...what if he finds out about... _you know._..' His sister said.

"Don't worry, Ember's smart and she won't say anything she shouldn't I just wanted to tell you that until the portal is up and running again...we have to make sure he doesn't find out too much about his future in advance...he's already seen way too much as it is and I...until I talk with Clockwork, I don't want him seeing something that might undo the new life I created... _anything_...'He said in a meaningful way to his sisters who knew what he meant.

They didn't need to be told twice...

"So what are we going to do?...'Dani asked...

"Here's the thing..."The male halfa began to tell his family his idea, about what they can and cannot do with his younger self and what they can and cannot say to him as well.

* * *

 _Back in the lab_

The family reentered the lab with the addition of Jazz and Dani, the former having taken off her dress and was now wearing her regular suit, while Dani had every intention of returning to the party once this is settled, so she was still dressed up...

"Jazz? Is that you?..." Danny exclaimed in shock as he instantly recognized his older sister who is now much older.

"Hi little brother...'Jazz waved with a smile while the teenager looked at her in surprise.

Back home Jazz is an adult all but physically but here, she's a real grown woman. She's taller, about as tall as mom is and he noticed that she looks a lot more like her. Her hair is now short and she was wearing her own jumpsuit that also had the DP symbol on it. Okay, while Jazz has been interested in ghost hunting lately, he never imagined that she'd go as far as wearing a jumpsuit and he wondered how'd she'd react to this.

"How...I mean...um...you...you look like a real adult...'He said lamely.

"Thanks...I think..." Jazz said in an unsure voice.

"And who is this?...'Danny questioned as he pointed to the unknown female in the room.

"What? You recognize Jazz but you can't recognize me?..."The mystery lady said in an almost offended kind of way.

"Cut him some slack, the last time he saw you, you were what...three feet tall and still haven't hit puberty yet...'Ember reminded the woman who blinked.

"Fine..."The woman said with her arms crossed.

"What is she talking about? Who are you?..." Danny asked in a confused voice, wondering just what the heck are they talking about.

"Maybe this will shed some light..."The lady said as she suddenly changed forms and now had white hair, green eyes and she is now wearing a suit that looked identical to the one his older self wore...and it then hit him like a oncoming buss.

 _ **"DANI!?..**_."The teenagers exclaimed in complete shock.

"Hi Danny..."Dani said with a wink, confirming her identity as she changed back to her human form.

Dani couldn't believe his eyes at the girl who he recalled was just a little girl but here she is a woman in her twenties. Dani has truly blossomed into a beautiful woman with long, wild dark hair, his blue eyes and she was wearing a dark blue party dress that he thought might have been too revealing for her.

"What? How?...What happened to you?...'He asked in a clueless voice, wondering how the little girl he knew has changed so much..

"Puberty..." She giggled.

"Okay, the reason I called them here is because I think we need to get some things off the table...and make some things clear since there is no avoiding it, so ask your questions and I will try and answer the ones that I don't think could be dangerous to the timeline...'Daniel said to the teenager who nodded.

"Um...Okay...uh...so...mom and dad know...and they..." The teen paused, unsure of how to answer this but the older version of him understood.

"Yes, they know and they have for a long time...and they accepted us as we are...'He said with a smile.

"Yes, I mean...how could we not when we learned that our son was secretly taking part of the family business...'His dad added, making the teenager look surprised at that.

"I know we made a big mistake Danny in thinking that you were once bad Danny, but we were wrong and we are sorry for what he put you through, but rest assure that we love you...you Danny...'His mother said, reminding Danny of the reality gauntlet incident.

'Whether you are a ghost or a boy or something in between, you're still our boy...'His dad said as he placed a hand on the teenagers shoulder, making him smile widely.

It ended with the teenage Danny hugging both of his older parents, who hugged him back, making it a very sweet recreation of the same conversation they had years ago when he finally came clean to them, which made the older version of him smile, feeling the same kind of emotion he did when he first hear that. Once the hug is over, he turned to his older self and sister, since he still had some more questions.

"So, my folks know about Dani?...'He asked as he pointed to the adult version of his little clone, who's not-so little now.

"Of course, she is our daughter after all..." Maddie said proudly, surprising Danny in the process.

"Not so long after mom and dad learned about me, we came across Dani and mom and dad decided to adopt her as our new little sister...'Daniel explained, since he didn't feel the need to worry about this.

"You mean it?...'Teen Danny asked in a pleasantly surprised voice, looking truly happy at the idea of it all.

"Of course we did, you know the family motto son, no Fenton gets left behind, ever..." Jack said, making the teenager smile widely.

"This is amazing...'He said, happy with the thought of his parents not only accepting him as he is, but also taking Dani in as another daughter, it's like something out of a happy dream.

"Are you sure, it's wise to tell him about that?...'Jazz asked in concern while her brother nodded.

"Don't worry, no matter what, I know that all in all, he'll make sure Dani ends up joining the family...'He whispered to her.

It's pretty close to the time of the Disasteroid for his teen self and no matter what, he knew that his folks and Dani would still be together.

"Where are Tucker and Sam? How did Fenton Works changed so much and why...why does everyone in town get along with ghosts, how did we become so rich, what happened with all of my classmates, I already know Dash is destined for loser-ville but what about the other's like Valerie and...and...how...why...what's Phantom Planet Festival?...'The teen asked.

Daniel sighed as he knew that this is going to be a _long_ talk...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **Questions and answers (sort of)  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, he really did earn the title _"Clueless One_ ".

 **Wrennie10:** Thanks, I hope that this will do...

 **61394:** Maybe...

 **Fatcatjohn:** You got that right...

 **Spoopy Astro:** I'm glad to hear that..

 **Dreams Come True996:** I just didn't feel like it anymore...Anyway, I'm glad that you like this so far...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Questions and answers (sort of)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 7:_** _ **Questions and answers (sort of)**_

"Where are Tucker and Sam? How did Fenton Works changed so much and why...why does everyone in town get along with ghosts, how did we become so rich, what happened with all of my classmates, I already know Dash is destined for loser-ville but what about the other's like Valerie and...and...how...why...what's Phantom Planet Festival?...'The teen asked.

Daniel sighed as he knew that this is going to be a _long_ talk...

'Okay, listen here...I will answer only _SOME_ of those questions, the ones that I think _won't_ make any much difference to the time stream but the rest of the information will be classified since I don't want things to change, understand?...'Daniel asked his younger self who nodded in understanding.

"Okay, where to begin..."Daniel sighed as he tried to think until it came to his mind... "Okay, to start with Sam and Tucker are okay, they are still enjoying the party at the festival...'Daniel answered.

"Really?...'Danny asked.

"Yeah, and while I can't tell you much ,I can say that they both are doing good for themselves..." Daniel said.

"Okay, vague but I can get the gist...now about the money, how exactly did we turn from a small family business to THIS?...'Danny asked his older self.

"As I said earlier, business has been doing good over the years, ever since people noticed how useful mom and dad's inventions can be and they started selling like hot cakes...'Daniel said, though he omitted the part of the fact that his status as a world class celebrity had something to do with the sales.

"I see...'Danny said with interest.

"So, since Danny Fenton is rich and Danny Phantom is famous and according to you, Tuck and Sam are doing good, what about our other classmates, like Valerie, Paulina and the others..." Danny asked, sure it might not be the key issue but he is curious.

"You said you already saw Dash earlier and that you could see that he is-..." Daniel paused.

"Fat, broke, going bald and had a bratty kid not long after highs school ended, am I right?...'Danny said with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah, the predictions came true...after graduation, Dash couldn't get into a decent college due to his poor grades, and had to community college to try and get his performance up only to drop out after he knocked some chick up and had to marry her and got a job as a construction work to support her ...last I heard, he is in a custody battle with her over their only kid Dash Jr..." Daniel said.

"Karma..."Danny said with another smirk.

"Yes, indeed...'Daniel said.

"What about Paulina, she always said that after high school, she's destined for Hollywood..." Danny said, causing his older self to laugh.

"As if!..."Daniel said as he kept laughing.

"After I saved the world, Paulina was more determined to date the ghost boy, even after I turned her down since I wasn't interested anymore...she got really annoying since she didn't quit..." Daniel said with a frown, of unwanted memories of being stalked by that chick.

"What happened?...'Danny asked.

Sure, he wasn't into Paulina anymore and he knew that she had a crush on his ghost half, but he wondered what had went down.

"After graduation, her dad tried to marry her off to an up and coming business man he wanted to work for his company who also happened to have been infatuated with her...which she did...though she told me that her dad threatened that she either had to go to college and later work in the family company or she had to marry someone who could, or else he would disinherit her...so she married the guy to get her trust fund and she said that her marriage is irrelevant and that _**we**_ could still see each other...'Daniel muttered.

"I am _**NOT**_ or have I ever been in a relationship with her, she's just obsessed with me and I was disgusted that she tried cheat on her husband...I met the guy and if anything, I feel sorry for him being stuck with her since he really did want to marry her...'Daniel said with sympathy in his voice

"I never thought I'd see the day Paulina would be rejected over and over again...'Danny said.

"It is how it is..." Daniel said in a disgusted voice.

"What about her husband and her dad?..." Danny asked curiously.

"Her husband and her are still married, though it's a marriage in name only and Paulina still acts so shameless, I avoid her any chance that I can..." Daniel said, still disgust evident in his tone of voice.

"Ouch..." Danny said, though he is beginning to feel disgusted with Paulina's actions too.

Even if she married the guy for her inheritance, she can't just disregard her marriage in such a horrible and distasteful way. Not to mention she only married to avoid going to college and doing any actual work in the real world, that's just pathetic.

"The reason I'm giving you the lowdown on that is because it won't change our future, as long as you do as I did and try and avoid her..." Daniel said.

"No problem, lately I haven't even though about her much and learning what she'd do...not happening...'Danny said, causing his older self and even Ember to smile at that remark.

'What about Valerie? Is she alright?..."Danny asked in a voice touching with concern that only his older self could understand.

"Yeah, she is...I can't tell you a lot but I can say that she's doing great and she's happy..."Daniel said.

"How?...'Danny asked.

"Sorry but that's classified, the only thing I can say is that she's a lot happier now..."Daniel said, making his younger self smile.

"I'm glad about that...'Danny said.

The vague answer is frustrating but if Val is happy, he is satisfied, since it meant her life must be doing better now, right?

'And, what about the old cheese head? Is he still trying to cause trouble?...'Danny asked his older self.

However, he noticed that the entire room was silent and everyone looked unhappy when he said, particularly his father, which surprised the young teenager.

"Plasmius isn't going to cause is trouble anymore, I can't and won't tell you how and why but he has been handled...'Daniel said, shocking his younger self who tried to ask another question ,only to be halted.

'I can't tell you about the details regarding why ghosts and humans are now at peace or the festival, since it's too much for you to know now, but I can tell you this...everything has worked out for the better...'Daniel said.

The teenager was silent for a moment, before he nodded his head in understanding.

'Well, now that that's been settled...who's for dinner?...' Maddie asked in her motherly way.

"Not for me mom, I'm heading back to the party...I am not letting Mr. Planet slip away from me that easy if I can help it...'Dani said as she transformed and flew away.

"Uh...'Teen Danny started.

"Don't ask...'Daniel said with a sigh before turning to his mother... "Dinner would be great mom, but first let me show him where he will be staying..." Daniel said while the other adults nodded.

As the two male halfa's left the old laboratory, Maddie turned to Ember with a troubled look.

"So, he doesn't know yet?...'Maddie asked with concern.

"No and baby pop want's to keep it that way..."Ember said.

"But what about-..."Maddie was halted by the female ghost.

"Don't worry, I got a plan...it's for his own good...'Ember said with a confident smirk on her face, though on the inside she is a little nervous.

She shook it off, and she had to get things ready before the little baby pop sees something that he shouldn't.

* * *

 _With Daniel and Danny_

"My old room...'Danny said in wonder as he entered it.

"Yeah, despite the place expanding, mom and dad wanted to keep some parts of our original home in tact...first level is our old home, the rest is the more advance Fenton Work...'Daniel said as he younger self looked around his room.

Daniel wasn't worried, while his younger self had been sleeping in the limo, he had called some of his home servants to clear out any pictures, awards and even video games from before he turned 16 in his room until it looked like it did before the Disasteroid, with only the video game station and several posters still in place.

"It looks so much like the one from back home...but the game station is a pleasant surprise...'Danny said with a smirk.

"Gift from mom and dad...you can play with any of the games here and the old comic books are in storage, I can get them for you later to keep you from being bored..."Daniel said.

"Thanks...'Danny said as he flopped on his old bed, it still felt as comfortable as the one he remembers back in his own time period.

"This is still unbelievable...so all I have to do is just sit here and wait until a week has passed for the portal to be fixed..."Danny said.

"Sorry but it looks like it, but on the bright side, it could be worse...'Daniel said, trying to be optimistic for his sake more than anything.

"Yeah, even though you won't tell me anything useful, I already like this future..."Danny said.

"You do?...'Daniel asked in a pleasantly surprised voice.

"Yeah, mom and dad accept us, Dani is my new little sister, Vlad's not bugging me anymore and the whole town gets along with ghosts...what else could be better?...'Danny asked rhetorically.

"I'm glad to hear that..."Daniel said with a chuckle before there was a somber silence between the two.

"I know that I shouldn't be here, but I am glad to be...'Danny said.

"You are?...'Daniel questioned.

"Yeah, I know this might cause trouble but...I am really glad that my future...became _brighter...'_ The teen paused.

Daniel knew what he was talking about, he was referring to the _other_ direction his future could have gone, and he knew that seeing all this must have taken a great weight off his young shoulders. He understood since he went through the exact same thing...literally!

"As I said, everything works out in the end...'Daniel said, making the teen smile.

"I better go see if mom wants any help in the kitchen...you hungry for anything?..."Daniel asked.

'As long as the food doesn't suddenly come to life and attacks us, I'm good with anything...'The teenager quipped, making Daniel laughed heartedly.

"Don't worry, they have a lot more safety regulations in the kitchen, so no chance of any more ectoplasmic contamination..."Daniel said.

"Then let mom know that I will have seconds...' Danny said, making the adult chuckle again.

"Alright...Anyway, I'll let you know when it's ready..."Daniel said... "

"Cool..." Danny said as he went to activate the game station.

Daniel smiled, happy that this all seemed to be under control, he turned around and he was about a foot out the door when his younger self got his attention.

"Hey, older me, wait up...'Danny called.

'What is it?...'Daniel asked.

"You dropped something..."Danny said as he went to pick something up.

Daniel turned around and gasped in horror, unable to believe it...it couldn't be...he hid it in his pocket to _**AVOID**_ his younger self seeing it! How the heck could it had fallen out?!

'Is...is...is this a **_WEDDING RING?_**!...'Teen Danny asked in a freaked out voice as he held the little gold band in his hand and looked to his older self in flabbergasted shock.

"Oh crud..."Daniel said, as this has gone from bad to worse.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 ** _Dangerous Questions_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Wiseguy2415:** Well Daniel managed to avoid it for now...

 **Invader Johnny:** How are these?

 **Spectrer** and The Reviewer: I hope that this will do...

 **Danifan3000:** How's this fate?

 **61394:** Well you were right about the last bit, Paulina is NOT Mrs. Danny Phantom in this continuity.

 **Dreams Come True996:** Thanks...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thanks.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	8. Dangerous Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 8: Dangerous Questions_**

 _Previously_

 _"Hey, older me, wait up...'Danny called._

 _'What is it?...'Daniel asked._

 _"You dropped something..."Danny said as he went to pick something up._

 _Daniel turned around and gasped in horror, unable to believe it...it couldn't be...he hid it in his pocket to_ _ **AVOID**_ _his younger self seeing it! How the heck could it had fallen out?!_

 _'Is...is...is this a_ _ **WEDDING RING?**_ _!...'Teen Danny asked in a freaked out voice as he held the little gold band in his hand and looked to his older self in flabbergasted shock._

 _"Oh crud..."Daniel said, as this has gone from bad to worse._

* * *

Daniel could have just kicked himself. He put the ring in his pocket for safe keeping, to make sure that his younger self would _**NOT**_ end up seeing it any time this week. Now it looks like the opposite just happen.

"Um...this isn't what it looks like?...'Daniel said and would have smacked himself for how stupid he just sounded.

"Really, cause this looks like a wedding ring and I am beginning to notice a tan line on your ring finger..."Teen Danny snark after he calmed down.

Daniel felt another headache beginning to form, unable to believe any of this.

"So either I am married or I took up a weird interest in jewelry..."The teenager said sarcastically, though still obviously demanding an answer.

"I already answered enough questions for today...we had a deal..."Daniel said with his arms crossed.

"How can I NOT ask about this...I'm _**MARRIED**_ in the future...do you have any idea what kind of bomb you just dropped on me?!...'The teenager accused.

"I didn't say anything, you're the only one who said anything about being married, so drop it... I will take that...and I will see you at dinner...'Daniel said as he tried to snatch the ring back before his younger self read what was inside.

 _ **"HEY!**_ Come on...I just learned I'm rich and famous growing up...How is knowing that I am married going to be a bigger shock?..."Teen Danny demanded.

"I said drop it...'Daniel shouted as he finally managed to take the ring back.

"Come on...you already told me about Dash and Paulina's fate..can't I know about this?...'Teen Danny asked, though it almost sounded like a whine to his older self.

"No...I said drop it...'Daniel said as he angrily marched out of the room, but not before turning back to his younger self... " Look, you promised to stop with these questions, I already told you that I don't want anything to change, I like my life now and I want it to stay this way, so please stop...'Daniel said in desperation and he even pulled the teenager to eye level as he told him.

"Okay...Okay...I'm sorry...I kind of got surprised is all...Okay, I won't ask...but...can I at least ask this?..."Teen Danny asked.

'What?...'Daniel asked.

"Even if I can't know who she is? Are _we...happy?...'_ Teen Danny asked.

Daniel, having calmed down due to knowing that overall his teen self is honest, just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, really happy and that's the most important part of my life that I don't want to change, for many reasons...so please...just remember okay...'Daniel. said.

Teen Danny nodded and watched his older self leave the room. The teenage boy then sighed as he lied on his old-er...his bed and looked up at the ceiling, reeling in all of the discoveries he made today.

"I still can't believe this...I'm in the future...A _**GOOD**_ future...I'm rich and famous, mom and dad know about me and accept me, Danielle is my new little sister and I'm married...wow...'He sighed with a content, and even relieved look.

Ever since the CAT test disaster, he had been worried about avoiding that horrible future all together, but to see this...he wasn't lying to his older self that he is really happy this is how good it's going to get...

Fame, riches, public respect, his family all together happy and in good health, him still being close to Tucker and Sam and him having a wife in the future...that last one really got to Danny more than it should have. Sure, maybe it's weird but he's curious on who would be the one who would marry him...

" _A wife, huh?_...'Danny thought to himself as his mind wandered off.

He's never been popular with girls and to know he will someday find one who would make his older self so happy at the mere thought of her...He knows he promised not to ask any more questions, he knows the risks but a part of him couldn't help but wonder who she could be and where she is right now?

"Well, I already know it's not Paulina, and I do NOT feel bad about that...I don't think it could be Valerie...but maybe...'Danny muttered as he thought about the last girl he had nearly been in a serious relationship with.

He doubted it could be Valerie but still maybe...or maybe he met someone in his near distant future...8 years have passed and his older self has grown to be tall, strong and better looking, so maybe later in his life, like in college or after that, he met the special lady who would walk down the aisle with him.

He thought about the type of girl that he's always been like to...well, okay... Paulina, Valerie and although he DOES NOT see her that way, there are traits about Sam he appreciates a lot in a female. All three of those girls have completely different personalities but they do have this in common.

Attractive, confident, unafraid to get what they want, athletic and can be charming in their own unique way.

Now that he thought about it, his idea of the perfect girl would be like this: Someone who is good looking but he's learning to be less shallow about that, smart, is very confident and can stand up for herself and those she cares about, it also would be cool if she was very a good fighter, can make an interesting conversation and above all, she would love and accept him for who he is, including his ghost half. His older self never told him so but if mom and dad know the secret, than maybe the special lady he marries will too.

At the very least, that is what he is hoping...

He briefly had a daydream of walking down the aisle and seeing an unknown girl in a wedding dress, with no visible features but he could sense that his older self being very happy and in love with her...and it made him smile widely. He really honestly couldn't wait to meet the girl he'll fall in love with, whomever she may be or maybe he already met her and just doesn't know who she is yet...

He knows he shouldn't ask but he can't help but wonder...who could she be?

Oh well, it's one mystery he will have to wait to solve once he gets back to his proper timeline...

 _ **GRRLLL...**_

Danny shot up as he suddenly felt his stomach rumbling, demanding sustenance.

"Man, I'm starving...Hey, older me...'Danny called for his older self, only to get no response.

He really is getting hungry since he hasn't even anything except those chips he got from the limo's mini fridge hours ago.

" _ **DANIEL**_.."He called again and got no answer.

He sighed, dinner was in an hour and he felt too hungry to wait, so he got out of his room to either looking for his future self for directions to the kitchen or the place on his own to grab something to eat. Danny walked the many elaborated halls of his much more advance home. Before he used to just walk 10 feet to the stairs to get down stairs and get a bite from the kitchen, but this place had gotten way to advance.

"Now, let's see...the kitchen usually was on the first floor...maybe I can..."Danny muttered until he heard he noticed a nearby door at the far end of the hallway and he noticed from the creeks from underneath that a light was on, which meant that it was occupied and he could hear to people talking...one of the voices being his older self.

"Did you already send him?..." Daniel asked in a urgent tone, that almost sounded desperate.

"No worries baby pop, Kitty agreed to watch him for a week until our little house guest goes home...they won't cross paths...'He could hear Ember's voice said in a reassuring...soothing voice.

"Who are they talking about?..."Danny wondered as he found himself looking through the key hold of the door and could see his older self with Ember Mclain, who kept giving him that look he noticed from her earlier.

What?

* * *

 _With Older Danny or Daniel  
_

 _In one of the guest bedrooms_

"Did you already send him?..." Daniel asked in a urgent tone, that almost sounded desperate to the fiery haired singer.

He had been about to go to the kitchen to help with dinner but he really need to talk with Ember over an important matter, and this couldn't wait, so he took her to one of the many guest rooms and closed the door, needing privacy for this conversation...away from an already curious teenager.

"No worries baby pop, Kitty agreed to watch him for a week until our little house guest goes home...they won't cross paths..."Ember said in a reassuring voice to Daniel who sighed in relief.

"That's good...It's bad enough he's seen the ring but if he founds out about-

"He won't...where is he anyway?..."Ember asked.

"He's in my old room right now and he said he would stay there until dinner time...'Daniel said as he sighed and found sitting on the bed.

Ember joined him and sat next to him, giving in a comforting look.

"Baby...I know you are worried but don't...we have been through bigger problems before and I highly doubt a mini version of you is going to cause as big of trouble as you are fearing..." Ember said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you are right...man...how did this happen, I woke up this morning expecting to grin and bear being schmooze by sleezy politicians, hob knocked by celebrities and harassed by fans at the Phantom Planet festival...and i end up having to babysit a teen version of my self...Why does stuff like this only happen to me...'He groaned while Ember put her arms around him to comfort him.

"Hey, you are the one who chose to become a super hero and reveal your identity...and to be honest, I'm glad you did..." Ember said as she snuggled closer to him, making Daniel smile and melt at her touch.

"I know things are crazy but I hope you know that whatever happens, I won't let anything change between us..."Daniel said to her.

"You better...I worked too hard to have this life with you and I ain't giving it up...'Ember said before giving him a playful smile... " I won't let anything change...'She said as she caressed his cheek.

"Oh Ember..."Danny sighed at this action.

It's been a very stressful day and Ember always did know how to help calm him down and make him feel better. He looked into her pretty green eyes and smiled at her. Out of a strong urge, he leaned forward and soon shared a kiss with her , enjoying the brief moment of privacy since his younger self is safely in his old room and can't possibly seen any of th-

 _ **"WHAT THE HECK?!**_...'Was shouted loudly.

Daniel and Ember soon separated at the sound of the loud yell and to their immense surprise they saw that while the door was still locked, someone had fazed into the room.

A very, very distressed looking teenage Danny Phantom.

 _OH NO!_

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 ** _WHAT THE HECK?!  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny** : As shown here, looks like some of the truth is coming out whether the Danny's like it or not... **  
**

 **Mazamba:** You're welcome...LOL!

 **61394:** We all do, man...

 **Thehappy:** If you're guess was Ember, you were correct, man...

 **Spectrer:** How's this?

 **The Reviewer:** Thank you...

 **Meazm:** CORRECT!

 **Meilstoer:** Thanks...

 **Guest:** That's okay, school and college are tough but i get it, I've been there before...Also, how's this for Danny's reaction?

 **Fatcatjohn:** Not really, it was just an accident but let's see how this all turns out, okay..

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	9. WHAT THE HECK!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 9:_** _ **WHAT THE HECK?!**_

 _A few minutes ago_

 _With younger Danny_

"Did you already send him?..." Daniel asked in a urgent tone, that almost sounded desperate.

"No worries baby pop, Kitty agreed to watch him for a week until our little house guest goes home...they won't cross paths...'He could hear Ember's voice said in a reassuring...soothing voice.

"Who are they talking about?..."Danny wondered as he found himself looking through the key hold of the door and could see his older self with Ember Mclain, who kept giving him that look he noticed from her earlier.

 _ **What?!**_

"That's good...It's bad enough he's seen the ring but if he founds out about-

"He won't...where is he anyway?..."He could hear Ember say.

"He's in my old room right now and he said he would stay there until dinner time...'His older self said.

Danny blinked in confusion, he wondered exactly who this _"he"_ his older self and Ember seem desperate to make sure he doesn't see. He didn't understand but he had promised his older self that he would stay out of trouble.

Danny was about to leave and go back to searching for the kitchen only to see something he wished he didn't.

'What?...What the heck is she doing?...'Danny whispered to himself as he saw Ember do something to his older self.

They were talking low now and he couldn't hear clearly but he could still _see_ them through the key hole. He saw Ember whispering things to his older self and _touching_ him...more than what a _friend_ is suppose to touch anyway.

She put her arms around him and his older self didn't look like he minded, he even _smiled_ of all things at the contact...he also saw Ember place her hand on his _cheek,_ which really is pushing personal boundaries and his older self didn't push her off. Sure, Danny has hugged Tucker and Sam but stuff like this...well, it's a little too close...and why is he doing it with _Ember_ of all people?

Why is it looking less platonic by the minute?

He then heard something his older self said since it was audible enough and Danny wished he didn't.

"Oh _Ember...'_ His older self sighed her name.

The way he did it gave the younger teenager a very, very BAD feeling...

'What's going on here, he...he said he's married, so why is he letting Ember do that?...'Danny asked himself out loud.

Danny then saw them do something that made him forget about his hunger and also his ability to breath all together.

His older self and Ember Mclain leaned forward and before Danny could blink, their lips began to touch, resulting in a full fledged lip lock.

THEY...ARE... _**KISSING...**_ _EACH...OTHER..._

And it was right then, that the young Danny Fenton began to break out.

 _ **"WHAT THE HECK?!**_...'Danny shouted at the top of his lungs and accidentally fazed into the room, disturbing the two and making them stop what they had been doing.

But it was too late, the damage has been done, Danny had seen it all.

He had seen his older, _married_ self kiss Ember Mclain….

 _OH NO!_

* * *

 _Present time_

The was an unbearable silence in the room as Daniel, Ember and Danny were all in a state of shock for different reasons. Daniel because his younger self had witness him kissing someone he hoped he wouldn't, Ember because of what potential trouble this might cause and teen Danny, for what he had witness just a few seconds ago.

"What the heck are you doing here? I told you to stay in our room!...'Daniel demanded in outrage unable to believe that this is happening.

Apparently the sound of his voice, snapped the poor teenage boy out of his statue like state...and he then proceeded to totally _ **FREAK OUT!**_

 _ **"WHAT THE-?! HUH?! WHY?!...I...I...DID YOU TWO JUST...JUST...WHAT THE HECK?!..**_.'The teenager screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Danny...'Ember said in concern, worried about what this might do to the time line and to the kids psyche.

In his own time period they were still enemies, so to discover the truth could cause a very big shock to the poor kid who was still looking like his head was about to blow up or something that his older self tried to step in.

'Danny...Danny...'Daniel said but the poor kid continue his rant.

"I can't believe...you...you did that...and with her..."Danny said in his ranting.

"Look...Calm down...'Daniel said to the teen who suddenly went from freaking out to looking like he is angry.

 _ **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!.**_..'Teen Danny shouted, surprising his older self by his hostile tone of voice.

"Look, just let me explain?...'Daniel said, trying to somehow salvage this whole situation before it continues to escalate.

'Oh, I know what's going on...I just can't believe that I would grow up to do something so awful..." Teen Danny said and looking at them in an accusatory manner.

"Awful?...'Ember let out, actually sounding like she was hurt by what he just said.

Daniel actually looked angry with what his younger self said, sure, this might be a shock but he can't just say that about his-

"Yes awful...I can't believe...I can't believe I'm going to grow up to be the kind of guy that cheats on someone...'Teen Danny let out.

"What?...'Daniel and Ember both let out.

They were confused, what was this kid talking about?

"Don't act innocent...You said you are married and that you love your wife and yet you cheat on her...and with Ember Mclain of all people...I can't...I just can-t...'Teen Danny's began a rant over anger.

Daniel and Ember were stunned that he went to a different conclusion than what they expected...One that didn't sit well with Ember that she couldn't stop herself from saying this...

"You're wrong..." Ember said.

"What?...'The angry teenager said.

"You're wrong, he'd _**never**_ cheat on his wife...'Ember said in absolute conviction, surprising the misplaced teenager at her sharp tone.

'What are you saying?...'Teen Danny demanded, wondering how she can possibly excuse what is happening here.

"Ember?...'Daniel said in a warning but she wouldn't budge on this.

"No, he already saw Baby pop and the last thing I want is for him to get the **_wrong_** idea about the kind of man he grows up to be..." Ember said as she pulled out from her pocket what looked to be a ring.

One that was identical to the one his older self was trying to hide from him earlier, and it had a really large diamond on it too.

Daniel sighed as he knew that she is right, the damage has been done and as bad as knowing too much of his future is, getting the wrong information can be just as dangerous...They might as well go all the way right now...

"He's _not_ cheating on his wife...because _I am_ his wife...'Ember said in the most serious tone possible as she put her ring back on her finger.

Teen Danny was stunned silent for a moment, before he found his voice and the ability to speak once again...

"I'm sorry...I think my ears went into shock...I thought you said-

"She's telling the truth...'Daniel interrupted, already seeing his teen self was in denial... " Look, I guess since there really is no point in hiding it now and because I hope that somehow, Clockwork will have a way to fix this...Danny Phantom, I would like to introduce you to my _wife,_ Ember _Fenton..."_ Daniel said as he took Ember's hand and she just smiled proudly at being called that.

They got a few seconds of silence from teen Danny, before he was out like a light. He ended up fainting. Yep, he really did just drop to the ground without his consciousness, making his older self sighed and his _future_ wife look concerned.

'Yeah, he took it as well as I'd expect...'Ember said before she and her _husband_ went to tend to the fallen teenager.

They both just hoped that no matter what, this isn't anything Clockwork wouldn't be able to fix once he came back...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **Mrs. Fenton/Phantom?!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations on everyone who correctly guessed that Ember is in fact Danny's wife. :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Wiseguy2415:** Hey, teenagers are trouble...

 **Invader Johnny:** That would be funny...LOL...

 **Meazm:** I hope this was fast enough...

 **61394:** Yes, you were...

 **The Reviewer:** Thank you...

 **Spectrer:** Well, I would appreciate it if you did check them out, the majority of my HA fanfic's are one shots but I have some ongoing one's too.

 **Spoopy Astro:** Sorry, but no spoilers...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	10. Mrs Fenton Phantom? !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 10:_** _ **Mrs. Fenton/Phantom?!**_

 _Previously_

 _"He's not cheating on his wife...because I am his wife...'Ember said in the most serious tone possible as she put her ring back on her finger._

 _Teen Danny was stunned silent for a moment, before he found his voice and the ability to speak once again..._

 _"I'm sorry...I think my ears went into shock...I thought you said-_

 _"She's telling the truth...'Daniel interrupted, already seeing his teen self was in denial... " Look, I guess since there really is no point in hiding it now and because I hope that somehow, Clockwork will have a way to fix this...Danny Phantom, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Ember Fenton..." Daniel said as he took Ember's hand and she just smiled proudly at being called that._

 _They got a few seconds of silence from teen Danny, before he was out like a light. He ended up fainting. Yep, he really did just drop to the ground without his consciousness, making his older self sighed and his future wife look concerned._

 _'Yeah, he took it as well as I'd expect...'Ember said before she and her husband went to tend to the fallen teenager._

 _They both just hoped that no matter what, this isn't anything Clockwork wouldn't be able to fix once he came back..._

* * *

Danny suddenly felt a splash of cold water fall on his face, causing him to jolt awake and start coughing.

"W-What?...'Danny sputtered as he looked around.

'I told you that it would work..."He heard dad's voice say.

"Are you okay, sweetie?..." He heard mom's voice say.

"Yeah...I just had the craziest dream, that I. ..." Danny's eyes opened and he paused when he saw the appearance of his parents.

They are old and they looked just like they did in the dream that he just had...or he hoped it was just a dream.

"I...I really am in the future, aren't I? ..."Danny asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"I'm afraid so, honey..."Maddie said in a maternal voice.

"How long was I out?..." Danny asked as he rubbed the back of his head, which was still a bit sore from his fall.

"About two hours, you missed dinner. .." Maddie said.

"We saved you a ham in the fridge..." Jack said, hoping to ease the boy after the big discovery he must have had.

"Where is future me?..." Danny asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Your older self is in the lab right now, trying to contact Clockwork and he told us to let him know when you woke up..."Jack said to the younger version of his son.

"And I'll go get you a snack, please wait here and no more exploring. .." Mom said as she went to get her younger boy something to eat, since he missed dinner.

Once they were gone, more of Danny's memories came back but he didn't want it to be so. There had to be some kind of mistake, there is no way that he is _**married**_ to Ember Mclain, one of his most fierce enemies?!

It just isn't possible!

"Calm down Fenton...it was just a brief hallucination...it has to be...there is just no possible way..." Danny muttered to himself, trying to keep his nerves and sanity all together.

He can't be married to Ember Mclain...of all the people, in all the world, including the earth and ghost zone, why her?!

'Hey..."Daniel said as he came into the room, with the wedding ring on his finger, since it was now pointless to not wear it

* * *

 _A few moments ago_

 _In_ _the_ _lab_

Daniel had spent hours trying to contact Clockwork. Even with the portal down, he tried to use the labs super computer to use one of the many drones they had in the zone, where he tried to get in touch with his mysterious old mentor but with no success. After almost two hours of trying , he gave up, finding his patience dwindling.

"So, no luck..."Ember said after she reentered the lab with some sodas in her hand.

No and it's driving me crazy..."Daniel said as he sat down in a chair, rubbing his temples.

"I tell you, he's doing it on purpose or something..."He said.

After all, Clockwork is suppose to know all and see the future. If he saw this happening, well the half ghost hero figures he, for whatever reason he has, is trying to avoid him...Okay, maybe he's being paranoid but it feels like that a bit...

"Don't worry, things will work out. .."Ember said before she handed him his root beer.

"Thanks..."Daniel said appreciatively before he took a sip...

"I still can't believe the younger me saw us..."He groaned.

After being so careful and specifically telling his younger self not to ask any questions, he found out in what was probably the biggest way possible...

"I tell you, sometimes it feels like the Universe sends these curve balls just to mess with me... He said.

"Hey, quit being a drama queen...that's suppose to be my shtick..."Ember quipped.

"Look, odds are, he was going to find out sooner or later, maybe it's best now so he can get over it sooner before he leaves..."Ember suggested but her husband's expression didn't change.

"He fainted..."Daniel said in a deadpan tone.

Despite herself, Ember couldn't help but chuckle at referring that.

"Yeah, who would have thought that _big,strong world hero_ Danny Phantom was liable to _faint,_ of all things.."She teased.

"Hardy Har Har..."Daniel said sarcastically, while Ember still laughed.

"No seriously, I think the only other time I have ever seen you faint was when-

Ember was cut off when Jack came down in the lab.

"The other Danny just woke up..."He said upon entering.

"How is he?..."The older Phantom asked as he go up.

"A little groggy but he seems okay for the most part..."Jack said.

"I'm going to go talk with him..."Danny said and Ember was abut to follow him..

"Honey...I think it be best if I talk to him alone...all things considered..."Daniel said carefully to the blazing haired ghoul.

"Oh, okay..."Ember said, understanding what he means.

After that little discovery, it might be best to wait a little before she comes face to face with the younger version of her husband. Daniel soon fazed through the ceiling and was once again in his old bedroom, where his younger self is still on the bed, with a very pensive look on his face.

"Hey..."He said, getting the attention of the teenage boy.

Danny saw the ring on his finger and said nothing, looking away from his older self. Daniel sighed, having predictive some stubborn reaction from the kid. ..

Unknown to him, the teenage boy is having a hurricane of emotions going through him as he is forced to see the facts of his new future but he still can't believe it. Out of all of the women in the world, how could he _possibly_ end up with Ember Mclain?

Okay, so as far as looks go, Ember is pretty hot and the future version of herself is down right stunning, what with her wilder hair style and having switched to using a dark blue leotard that really showed off her legs. She's attractive but she is _still_ a bad guy who tried to destroy him and take over the world on more than one occasion. She hated him before. Not to mention she's rude, mean, bossy, aggressive, full of herself and doesn't care on what she has to do or who she has to hurt in order to accomplish her goals.

How could he and she _EVER_ fall in love?!

His future self noticed his silence and decided to try and break it...

"Okay...look, I know this might be a little bit. ..surprising..."Daniel started and saw that his younger self decided to end the silent treatment, in exchange for a glare and a snappy comeback.

"A little bit surprising? _**SURPRISING?**_ ! NO! A surprise would be getting an passing grade on a pop quiz or mom and dad NOT blowing something up with their new inventions. ..this is...it's _**MADNESS!..."**_ The teenager shouted.

"Calm down..."The adult ordered.

Danny is still glowering but was soon silent again. His older self sighed and tred to send him an understanding smile of all things...

"Look, I know this is a shock but Ember is a different woman now, we've been over this..."Daniel said.

"Hey! It was different when I thought you guys were just friends but this is a pretty big jump from that!..."The teenager shouted.

Daniel groaned, feeling another migraine forming...Had he really so difficult when he was a kid?

"Will you settle down?..."The adult said but the teen refused.

"I can't! I'm still trying to process the fact that my life is going to be over!..."He shouted.

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic now?..."Daniel said in a sarcastic way but the teenager wasn't done with his rant/semi breakdown.

"Hello! Ember Mclain! Did you honestly forget about the time she put us under a love spell , or the time she teamed up with Youngblood to kidnap our folks and the other adults in town or the time that she, Kitty and Spectra tried to get rid of all of the men in town when we and dad were on that fishing trip!..."Danny shouted angrily, thinking of the many bad things the ghostly diva put him through...and those are just the highlights!

"No...I still remember and I get that to you it wasn't that long ago but for me, it's been a really long time since Ember did stuff like that, but she is not the same _"villainess"_ you once knew...heck, she was never even all that bad to start with...if you take the time to get to know her, you'd see-

"What are you talking about? Never all that bad, I think I can beg to differ..."Teen Danny said in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"I know she was not the nicest girl when we first met, but over time I got to know her and I learned there was more to her, we got closer and we'll. ..the rest is history. .."Daniel said to the distressed looking kid.

"What I don't understand is _why?_ What on Earth possibly could have made you to even go near...that...that...woman...?...""Danny asked, sounding truly lost and confused...

Danny couldn't make sense of any of it. As abnormal as his life is, there was a certain order in it, and he knew that falling for an enemy is NOT within that order. Valerie didn't count since she was just misguided but Ember is just... _evil..._ or at least she used to be...

What changed?

Daniel was silent for a moment, as if he was contemplating something before he sighed. His younger self already knew pretty much the whole thing, and he doubted this much would make any difference, or change the fact that Clockwork is probably going to give him an earful when he comes back.

"She saved my life..."Daniel said in a serious voice.

Young Danny blinked and he lost his frown when he heard that, but he now had a confused look on his young face.

"What?..." Teen Danny said in confusion...

Did he hear him right?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **His past/My Future**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Meazm:** Thanks...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** You could say that again...

 **Spectrer:** Okay...

 **Invader Johnny:** So far...it's still pretty fragile...

 **Mazamba:** Lol! :)

 **61394:** I know, right...

 **Fatcatjohn:** No, but Danny sure did...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	11. His past is my future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 11:_** _ **His past is my future**_

 _Previously_

 _"What I don't understand is **why?** What on Earth possibly could have made you to even go near...that...that...woman...?...""Danny asked, sounding truly lost and confused..._

 _Danny couldn't make sense of any of it. As abnormal as his life is, there was a certain order in it, and he knew that falling for an enemy is NOT within that order. Valerie didn't count since she was just misguided but Ember is just... evil... or at least she used to be..._

 _What changed?_

 _Daniel was silent for a moment, as if he was contemplating something before he sighed. His younger self already knew pretty much the whole thing, and he doubted this much would make any difference, or change the fact that Clockwork is probably going to give him an earful when he comes back._

 _"She saved my life..."Daniel said in a serious voice._

 _Young Danny blinked and he lost his frown when he heard that, but he now had a confused look on his young face._

 _"What?..." Teen Danny said in confusion..._

 _Did he hear him right?_

* * *

Teen Danny looked at his older self in stunned silence, wondering if he heard him right...

Did he really say that Ember Mclain, the self proclaimed Ghostly Pop Princess, one of the fiercest ghosts in the whole Zone and one of his most recurring enemies who had tried numerous times to either do away with him and/or take over the world... _**saved**_ his life?

Are they really talking about the same person here?!

"Hello...Hello? Anybody home?...'Daniel said sarcastically as he waved his wand across the face of his younger self, who managed to snap out of his statue-like state.

"Did you say...she saved our life?...'Danny asked, in a fragile voice.

Okay, he has technically allied with his foes a few times before, like when he teamed up with them in order to break out of Walker's jail, and the time when they all united to defeat Pariah Dark and free both the Earth and Ghost Zone from his tyranny and then there is the whole Ghost Writer Christmas incident. That has happened before but it was a matter of teaming up out of pragmatism and survival...This is something completely different...

"Yes...'He said with a smile. Daniel smiled, as if he was recalling a precious memory...which he pretty much was..

It made his younger self feel a little wary, to say the least...

Daniel took a seat on his old bed , sitting right next to his younger self as he knew that this would be a long story.

"I won't give all the details but...A few years ago, way after Mom and Dad learned our secret and adopted Dani into the family...something happened..."Daniel said.

"What?...'The teenager asked.

"I...I became really famous as the ghost boy, _**REALLY**_ famous...to the point where people would travel from all over the world just to see me in action..."Daniel said.

"Yeah so?...'Danny asked, wondering why he is bringing that up.

"That kind of fame...well...it came with a new set of burdens...'Daniel said.

"What do you mean by burdens?..."Danny asked curiously, not liking the sound of that...

"The burdens came with more and more _**"phans"**_ and paparazzi wanting a piece of Danny Phantom...and more and more ghosts coming to town to challenge me, since...it's the old, _they are big and if I beat them, I'll be bigger_ method..."Daniel muttered.

"Oh man...'Danny said, though he wondered what Ember had to do with that.

"Exactly..."The adult groaned.

"I barely left the house unless it was for school or to protect others, which had been more common...ghost attacks happened, I kicked ghost butt and then spent a while trying to shake away the pesky reporters before doing the entire routine again the next day...'He confessed.

"Really?...'Danny said.

He currently had some trouble with fame, especially after dealing with Amorpho. After being chased around all over town by his neighbors, classmates and every news helicopter in town...well, it was really bothersome and he really much rather have his privacy as Danny Fenton...So far, he has been dealing with it but it seems that problem wasn't going to go away but increase as he gets older.

"The reports weren't the _only_ problem that I was facing with either...'Daniel said.

"I don't like hearing that...'Teen Danny said sardonically.

"I...As Danny Phantom, I had...a lot of fans and stalkers to deal with..."Daniel said, his face now looking mad at the mere thought of it.

 _ **"Stalkers?!** _What do you mean?..."Teen Danny exclaimed.

"I mean people who are obsessed with me, to _**Fruitloop**_ like levels..."Daniel said.

"Not only that, but around that time I...Ember and I had a... _**complicated**_ encounter..." Daniel said, trying very hard to describe the situation without giving away too much.

"What do you mean by **_complicated?...'_** Danny asked.

"I can't give all the details but it ended with me learning of her past, of how hard her human life was like and I...felt sympathy for her and comforted her over it...'Daniel said, making Danny send him a curious look.

"You comforted her?..'Teen Danny asked and the adult nodded.

"Ember might have been abrasive but her human life was really hard and the way she tragically died at a young age...I can't tell you how it happened since she needs to be the one to do it but I will say this..she didn't deserve to go through it..."Daniel said with a serious, almost angry expression on his face, but it wasn't directed to his younger self, but to his memories.

'Human life?..."Teen Danny whispered.

He blinked and gasped, as if he suddenly realized something.

It was sometimes hard to remember that the many ghosts he regularly fights against...were once humans too, with lives of their own. He remembered that Sydney Poindexter, The Dairy King and a few others had been alive before becoming ghosts...and that means Ember once had been alive too...and she looks young...which means she must have died _**young**_ too...

"Oh man..."Danny whispered, feeling strange as he thought about the whole thing in regards to Ember.

It made the young half ghost boy feel _**sorry**_ for her, despite his complicated feelings towards her right now.

"I told her about my problems with my so called fans and she told me about her past and we...felt sorry for each other..."Daniel said..."Not long after that encounter...I was captured by somebody who managed to break in and steal Fenton Works weapons...Ember discovered that I was in trouble and she helped freed me and brought that enemy down...she saved me from a terrible fate and she didn't do it for any reward or anything..she did it just to help me and that was enough for me to let go of all of my past resentment towards her...I knew then that she had good in her..."Daniel said, smiling as he thought about the day that his view changed on the woman he would eventually marry.

"Ember...saved us..."Danny whispered.

He couldn't believe such a vague story could...do this to him...

"Ember risked her out neck to save mine...and that's how I knew that she deserved another chance...a chance to start over..."Daniel said with a strange look on his face.

"After the whole thing, I thanked her and we...pretty much buried the hatchet between us..."He said.

"And you...fell in love with her because she saved you?...'Danny questioned, but his older self shook his head.

"No...It would have been months before I realized that I fell in love with her but we became close friends...she even gave up trying to take over the world all together and decided to become a legitimate musician...'Daniel said to his younger self.

"We started spending more time together, and she even sometimes lent me a hand whenever I fought a particularly bothersome ghost...that went on for a while until I noticed that the feelings I had for her...we're no longer of friendship or platonic-admiration..."Daniel said.

"I told Ember of my feelings and she felt the same way...so we started dating and I was really happy...What I felt and still feel for her, I never felt for anyone else before...and I knew she was the one for me...we got married almost 2 years ago and are living happily ever after and all that..."Daniel said, only to see the stunned, silent look on his younger self's face.

Daniel sighed, knowing that this is a lot for a teenager to take it and he felt that he manage to say enough information without risking undoing anything, even if he left out a lot of big details.

"Look...Danny...I know this is a big shock for you, but everything works out and I am happy...we all are...'Daniel said to the teenager who still wasn't answering him.

He suddenly noticed the time on his watch and saw that it was getting really late and he had a big schedule for tomorrow.

"Look...it's getting late...unless you want to talk more...I'm going to retire for the evening..."Daniel said to his younger self.

Teen Danny was still silent...

"Okay then...well, I'll be back in the morning to try and see if I can either help with the portal or contact Clockwork again..."The adult said, but still no answer.

He sighed, knowing that the teenage boy was still processing the whole thing.

"I really am happy...you will be really happy and I don't want to change a single moment of my life now..."He said sincerely but the boy was still silent...

"Okay...well, goodnight...I'll see you in the morning.."He said as he left the room.

Leaving his younger self behind in his old room, who was still silent for a long time as he proceeded this information...and he only said these words, though his older self was already long gone.

"Ember...I can't believe it...'He whispered to himself in the privacy of his old room.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 _ **My Wife**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I am sorry that this chapter is a little short...hope the quality makes up for it :) **  
**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny:** We will see...

 **Wiseguy2415, Meazm** and **1toreview:** Thanks :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** May he rest in piece.

 **Yaw613:** You're welcome...

 **cg037** and **Guest:** Thank you

 **61394** : I try :)

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	12. My Wife

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 12:_** _ **My Wife**_

 _Previously_

 _"I told Ember of my feelings and she felt the same way...so we started dating and I was really happy...What I felt and still feel for her, I never felt for anyone else before...and I knew she was the one for me...we got married almost 2 years ago and are living happily ever after and all that..."Daniel said, only to see the stunned, silent look on his younger self's face._

 _Daniel sighed, knowing that this is a lot for a teenager to take it and he felt that he manage to say enough information without risking undoing anything, even if he left out a lot of big details._

 _"Look...Danny...I know this is a big shock for you, but everything works out and I am happy...we all are...'Daniel said to the teenager who still wasn't answering him._

 _He suddenly noticed the time on his watch and saw that it was getting really late and he had a big schedule for tomorrow._

 _"Look...it's getting late...unless you want to talk more...I'm going to retire for the evening..."Daniel said to his younger self._

 _Teen Danny was still silent..._

 _"Okay then...well, I'll be back in the morning to try and see if I can either help with the portal or contact Clockwork again..."The adult said, but still no answer._

 _He sighed, knowing that the teenage boy was still processing the whole thing._

 _"I really am happy...you will be really happy and I don't want to change a single moment of my life now..."He said sincerely but the boy was still silent..._

 _"Okay...well, goodnight...I'll see you in the morning.."He said as he left the room._

 _Leaving his younger self behind in his old room, who was still silent for a long time as he proceeded this information...and he only said these words, though his older self was already long gone._

 _"Ember...I can't believe it...'He whispered to himself in the privacy of his old room._

* * *

Daniel Fenton sighed as he reentered the laboratory. He just had a heart to heart with his 14 year old self and he wondered if it did any good. He still couldn't believe so much has been revealed today, but hopefully the worst has passed and Clockwork would have a solution once he finally gets in contact with him. As soon as he stepped in the lab, his wife and parents came to him.

"How is he?..."Ember asked her husband, who once again sighed.

"Well, I told him the censored version, without giving any major spoilers...with the exception of...you know...'Daniel said and Ember sighed in disbelief.

"Well, at least there won't be any more confusion later on...'Ember shrugged.

"You two kids should probably be getting home, it's late...'Maddie suggested to her son and daughter-in-law.

Daniel was originally planning on spending the night here, just to keep an eye on his younger self but maybe a little space now would be helpful...but...

"Don't worry son, we'll keep an eye on him and if anything happens Ember can always teleport you here..."Jack suggested, using logic for once.

Daniel thought about it and nodded. Maybe some time at home would help ease a little of the tension.

"Okay...but be sure to tell my younger self we're heading home...and remind him that me and Ember will be back first thing tomorrow morning...'Daniel said to his parents who nodded.

The younger Fenton couple soon bid adieu and soon left...left for their home.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Up in the sky_

The ghostly husband and wife were up in the skies, still flying to their home. However, Daniel has been silent the entire time and Ember is getting worried over him.

"Baby pop..."Ember called, managing to get his attention from whatever thoughts he was having.

"Huh? Oh...what is it, honey?..."Daniel asked and Ember looked worried.

"You have been quiet the entire flight...'Ember pointed out.

"I have? Oh...sorry..."He said softly and Ember sighed.

"I know you are worried but let's look at the positive side of things...'Ember said.

'And what are those?..."Her husband asked sarcastically.

"Even though your younger self is surprised, I know we will still end up together...besides, since we remember everything and no major changes have happened yet, that has to mean something...right?...'Ember suggested.

Daniel knew she had a point, but with time, you just can never be sure unless Clockwork spells it all out to you.

"I'm still worried...you should have seen the look on his face when I told him that you saved my life and that's what lead to all of this, I wonder if he even believed a word I said...'Daniel said.

"I know I wasn't nice to you when I first but I wasn't that bad, was I?...'Ember asked.

Daniel had a bad moment when she asked that but thankfully Ember interrupted him before he could give an answer. Once she realized exactly what she asked him.

"If you love me, don't answer that...'Ember said sardonically and Daniel chuckled at that.

There was a moment of silence before Ember took his hand in hers and gave him a tender look.

"No matter what, we are soulmates Danny...and we will be together...'Ember said.

"I want that, so much...'Daniel said to his wife as he felt his heart beating like mad.

Even now, being married for almost two years and having been together so long, she is still as beautiful now as she was on the day he realized that he was in love with her. Daniel smiled and leaned in, about to share a kiss with her...until...

Suddenly a bright light startled then, just when Danny only inches away from meeting her lips. Daniel and Ember looked up and frowned in annoyance when they realized exactly who and what interrupted the romantic moment between them.

 _ **"DANNY! EMBER! CAN WE HAVE A WORD?!...**_ " Somebody shouted.

 _ **"What are your thoughts on the rumors involving Ember's next tour?!**_...'Another person shouted.

" _ **Is it true that you plan on joining her for her tour, Danny?.**_..'Another one shouted in a loud, annoying voice. _**  
**_

_Reporters._

Many of them in the news helicopters from every station in the city, doing what they do best. Annoyed the heck out of them!

" Can't you people get a life?!..." Daniel shouted angrily as the news vultures...I mean, reporters kept asking more and more question to the Golden Couple of Amity Park, who is long passed annoyed with them.

 _ **"NO COMMENT!.**_.."Ember shouted as she grabbed Daniel's hand and the two flew fast to get away from the press, who is relentless in chasing them to get a story.

Just another typical day for this famous couple.

* * *

 _Later_

Daniel and his wife eventually managed to shake off those reporters and were soon in their home. It's a large, very elegant, modern looking three story home on the outskirts of town that was thankfully very remote and private. It's actually one of many homes that they own all over the world, but it's the one they spend most time in due to it's wonderful privacy and the fact that it's close to Amity Park.

Sure, it might seem too modest to be the home of a couple of rich celebrities but that's the _point._ No one _expects_ them to be living there, so it's perfect. The only people who know that they live their are their closest friends and family, which suits them just fine.

Daniel is now in his bedroom, lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling, still contemplating everything that has happened today. Ember is busy in the shower, trying to relax herself with the hot water.

Daniel didn't even move when she gave out, wearing only her bathrobe and her specially designed towel for her hair.

"That was just what the doctor ordered...'Ember said with a relaxed sighed as she walked in and saw Daniel still out of it.

The wife sighed as she approached him.

"Come on baby, I told you things will be okay...'Ember said as she walked to him.

'I know but I still worry...'Daniel sighed, only to be smacked in the face with a pillow.

He looked at his wife, who sent him a mischievous look.

"Stop that and relax, everything will be okay and you aren't doing good by being a total worry-wart..."Ember chided.

"And what do you suggest that I do?...'Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower? It'll do you some good...'Ember suggested.

'I'm not in the mood for a shower...'Daniel said...only for Ember to send him a sultry look that got his attention.

"Even if I was in there with you...'Ember said seductively, getting Daniel all interested and he is now smirking.

"Didn't you just take a shower?...'Danny couldn't help but tease her.

"You got a point...but we can skip that formality..."Ember said as she pulled him closer for a steamy kiss.

Daniel kissed her back, the stress and worries from earlier today having melted away as he and his wife continued their passionate embrace on their marital bed.

One which lasted for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Kitty 13, the wife of infamous biker ghost Johnny 13 and best friend of world famous Ember Fenton, formerly known as Ember Mclain was in the realm she shared with her husband and children. Yes, over the years she and Johnny finally got married and had kids of their own. However today Kitty also has a little guest here, as per Ember's request.

One who is being tended to by her husband as the green haired was busy preparing dinner.

"Okay...in like 20 minutes, the pot roast should be done..."Kitty said as she set the main dish to cook at medium heat.

Kitty still couldn't believe what Ember had told her, that a 14 year old version of her husband is running around and they no way to contact Clockwork to get him back where he belongs. However, given how strange Danny's life is, maybe this isn't that much of a stretch.

"I sure hope Ember can handle him...all things considered. .."Kitty thought to herself, hoping things will work out for her best friend and her hubby.

Suddenly the female ghost heard some commotion coming from the other room and sighed as she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Um...Kitty. ..baby...a little help please..."Johnny called room the other room.

Kitty sighed as she had been dead on. She loves Johnny but he is pretty helpless without her sometimes.

"Coming...my work is never done..."Kitty said to herself as she went to go see what the problem is this time.

Unknown to either Kitty or Johnny, somebody had been spying on them with a pair of binoculars outside. Well...not them particularly but on a certain guest they were having for the time being. One that this strange person had plans for...

"Soon..."The ghost said in a low , dangerous tone as he continued to spy on his target.

Unaware of what fate has in store now...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 ** _The Next Morning_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny:** Oh boy, indeed...

 **Yaw613:** Thank you :)

 **Guest:** Here it is, I hope that it's up to standards...

 **1toreview:** I cannot say, we will have to wait and see if there is any connection or not.

 **Spectrer:** Or pitiful, depending on the situation...

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** LOL!

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	13. The Next Morning(sort of)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Tempus Futurae**

 ** _Chapter 13:_** **_The Next Morning(sort of)_**

 _Danny blinked, unsure of what is going on or how he got here. He found himself at some sort of cliff and the sun is beginning to set, making it look really pretty._

 _"How did I get here?...'Danny wondered to himself._

 _However, the sound of another voice distracted him from that thought._

 _'It's a beautiful view, isn't it...'The voice said._

 _Danny turned around and saw Ember Mclain, the one he has always known, just standing next to him, admiring the sight._

 _Normally Danny would have gotten freaked out at the sight of her and would have gone on the defensive, but for some strange reason, he didn't want to fight her...most likely because she doesn't seem to want to fight either, since she is just looking at the sunset with a content look on her face._

 _"What brings you here?...'Danny asked, not out of hostility but of curiosity._

 _"I guess I just wanted to see the sunset...is that so wrong?...'Ember asked in a joking sort of way._

 _"No, I guess not...'Danny thought as he noticed Ember continued to admire the sun set._

 _Danny found himself doing the same._

 _"It is pretty..."Danny admitted._

 _"Yes, pretty...'Ember said as she ended up sitting on the ground and Danny soon found himself sitting next to her._

 _The two then began to talk a little bit and Danny, despite having always viewed her as an enemy, found himself enjoying their conversation, even if he wasn;t completely sure why they were talking so socially in the first place._

 _"Look.."Ember said as she pointed to the sky and Danny saw that the sun was almost gone, about to fully set._

 _He also noticed that Ember placed her hand on his, the glanced at her and saw the way she was looking at him. It was in a way Danny never thought would be directed at him, much less from her. However, despite himself, he smiled and didn't pull away._

 _He actually smiled back at her and sent her a look as well._

 _'Danny...'Ember whispered to the halfa boy._

 _"Ember...'Danny said, feeling so confused yet so content right now._

 _Ember leaned forward, her lips slightly puckered, making her intentions very clear. Danny saw this and for reasons he didn't understand, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips as well._

 _Ember's lips were coming closer and closer to his and they were only a millimeter close until-_

* * *

 _ **"AH!**_..."Danny jolted awake, started panting and felt his face burning red over the kind of dream that he just had. He is still panting as he looked around his room and tried to regain control of his heart-rate.

"Oh man...why the heck did I have that dream?...'Danny grumbled as he got out of his bed and stated pacing around his room.

He knew why, because of what his future self told him last night about him and Ember, about how they are destined to fall in love, get married and according to him, live happily ever after.

It was driving Danny nuts.

"Oh man, of all of the girls in the world...why did he have to pick her?...'Danny grumbled as he flopped to his bed and stared at the ceiling, even though it is still dark.

He knew that the Ember that he knew personally and the Ember that is married to his future self may as well be two different people. The Ember from his time is a vain, self-centered, dangerous villainess that cares for no one but herself but the Ember of the future seems like a nice, if someone sassy lady who performs music just for the love of singing and they way she looked at his future self, he knew that sort of look can't be faked.

She really seemed to be in love with him.

It freaked Danny out that he apparently winds up as some sort of superhero cliche of marrying a villain he helped reformed, and even worse..the thought of it is becoming less terrifying and even more... _interesting._

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ember is really hot, she is actually one of the hottest girl's he has ever seen but he never paid much attention to it since she is a bad guy but since he found out her future self has reformed, he can't _**NOT**_ think about it now.

Her long, firey blue hair was so strange and yet, he couldn't help but think it looked pretty, much like a real fire...her green eyes, now that they didn't have that arrogant, sadistic gleam in them he always saw when they thought, he can't help but notice that they are actually pretty and the smile she had when she saw her old self looking at his older self.

Danny blinked, realizing the direction where his thoughts are heading.

"I need some air...'Danny sighed, feeling so stressed right now.

He glanced at his old alarm clock that is still working. He saw that it was 4:30am in the morning, way to early for anyone to be up, but Danny knew he wouldn't be able to go back to bed now.

He decided to go for it. The teenage halfa changed forms, flew out of his old room and started flying through the skies of his home town in order to clear his mind and calm his spirit.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

Danny spent the next several minutes soaring in the skies, enjoying the sensation of the wind in his hair and face and breathing in the cool, early morning air, finding it very relaxing. After doing several up and down flips in the air, the white haired halfa teen hero sighed.

"I guess that will be enough...'He muttered.

He was about to go fly back inside Fenton Works international, only to see something in the sky that caught his eye.

"What's that?..."Danny said as he noticed something in the sky that is flying in one direction.

And it's flying fast.

Curiosity peaked within the young teenage boy and he soon started flying fast to go see what it was. Since in Amity Park, if you see something flying that is not a bird, it can't be good.

He managed to catch up to it and saw that it looked to be some sort of drone, though it's colors were black and green.

'What the heck is this thing?..."Danny wondered while the drone suddenly stopped and floating in mid air.

Suddenly a green light appeared and started scanning Danny, freaking him out.

'What the heck?...'Danny exclaimed, only for the drone thing to be done and do a "ping" sort of sound.

 _"DNA analysis confirm...subject: **Danny Phantom**..._'The drone said in a robotic voice as what looked to be a screen appeared on it.

Danny looked confused, wondering what was going on, until the screened turned on and Danny saw a figure on the little monitor, though since it was pretty shadowy, he didn't get that good look of who it is.

'What's going on?...'Danny questioned, though it looked like this was a pre-recorded message on it, not a two way communication, which confused Danny even more.

 _"Hello Danny Phantom and the lovely Ember Phantom, I do believe we have some unsettled business between us, one that will soon be settled once and for all..._ 'The voice said and Danny was confused, until he figured that maybe this guy was trying to talk to his older self and the drone mistook him for him.

"Just what is going on here?...'Danny demanded, only for the shadowy figure on the screen to pull something out that Danny could see and Danny was stunned when he saw something that made Danny's jaw drop.

It was a little bundle wrapped inside a white blanket...and Danny could distinctly see a _**DP** _symbol on it, even if he could not see the face, he knew what this was, but he couldn't believe it.

'Is...is that a...a..'Danny stuttered, unable to believe his eyes.

 _"Danny Phantom...Ember Phantom...I have your son..._ 'The shadowy figure on the screen said, making the young Danny looked surprised and then horrified.

"W-What?...'Danny exclaimed, unable to believe.

Did he just say _**son?!**_

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Tempus Futurae_

 ** _From Bad to Worse_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :

 **Invader Johnny,** **Yaw613 ,** **61394** and **devilzxknight86 :** We will have to wait and see...

 **1towrite,** **Meazm** and **Draconic **k** ing:** Thank you :)

 **Spectrer:** I guess it will take more than one day for it to sink in...

 **fatcatjoh:** You can say that again...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
